Nunca te enamores de esas hermanas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Itachi había tenido que ser madre y padre a la vez que hermano, de sus hermanos menores. Chicos problemáticos a los que atesoraba y que tan solo podía lograr controlar con ciertas reglas.Por su parte, Izumi tenía consigo a todas sus hermanas menores, rebeldes como Sakura e Ino o avanzando en sus vidas como Hinata. Lo malo es cuando valla con valla, todos empiezan a encontrarse.
1. La mansion

**Sí, lo sé, tengo que actualizar. Pero como ya avisé en face, primero quiero librarme de estas cosas y luego me pondré en actus xD.**

 **Este fic será grande, como Roturas y casi todos mis fics xD. Las que no amen leer, no se lo recomiendo.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Nunca te enamores de esas hermanas.

 **Parejas:** Itachi x Izumi (sí, su Izumi), Gaara x Matsuri, Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Ino x Sai, Kakashi x Rin, Neji x Tenten y algunas otras de relleno. Casi todo canon.

 **Estatus:** Incompleto. Capis desconocidos **.**

 **Disclaimer:** El fic me pertenece, pero los personajes son de su respectivo autor, exceptuando los OC que son de mi propiedad.  No plagies, por favor. Cualquier coincidencia con la vida real u parentesco con otro fic es pura casualidad. Si a alguien le molesta o cree que he copiado su idea, por favor, sea tan amable de avisarme **.**

 **Ranking:** M. Por lenguaje y futuros roces entre parejas.

 **Temas:** Romance, humor, drama, angus, Smut (Lemon y lime), lenguaje soez, violencia (seguramente algún momento de violencia de género pasiva).

 **ADVERTENCIAS DE PERSONAJES:** OOC, IC, OC (Solo los necesarios), AU.

 **Nota sobre Izumi:** Es la novia supuesta que aparece en Itachi Gaiden, todavía no sé cual será su carácter original ni si estará en Ic o en OOc. Siguiendo el consejo de Shadechu, pues seguí adelante usándola.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Itachi había tenido que ser madre y padre a la vez que hermano, de sus hermanos menores. Chicos problemáticos a los que atesoraba y que tan solo podía lograr controlar con ciertas reglas. La vida no les había tratado bien y a duras penas podían mantenerse. Ganándose la vida como buenamente pueden, hasta de forma no correcta, pero siempre con sus reglas.

Todo cambia con la llega de seis hermanas a la mansión junto a ellos. Sus vidas empezaran a volverse totalmente un lio.

Por su parte, Izumi había tenido que vivir las peores experiencias de su padre en cuanto al amor, con la llegada de cada una de sus hermanas a las que amaba con locura pero que le hacían perder la paciencia muchas veces. Todas señoritas que han tenido que sobrevivir a su modo, otras en etapa de madurar y rebeldes. Pensaba que el nuevo cambio de vida y, rogaba, la última vivencia pasional de su padre, las hiciera estar fijas ya en un lugar.

Pero nunca pensó que justo valla con valla, tendría unos increibles chicos capaces hasta de hacerla temblar a ella.

* * *

 _ **Nunca te enamores de esas hermanas.**_

 **Chia S.R  
**

* * *

 **1º: La mansión.**

 _Las reglas eran claras, pero ese día, había que sumar una más._

* * *

 _Y pensar que todo comenzaba con una señal de trafico... robada.  
_

* * *

 **—¿Q** uién ha sido esta vez?

Los seis callaron, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos con suma atención. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y paseó su oscura mirada por encima de cada uno de ellos. Tan diferentes. Tan jóvenes. Tan condenadamente problemáticos. Tan leales a los demás.

Y todos sus hermanos.

Él era el mayor de una estirpe de bastardos y su deber era el de cuidarlos, criarlos, educarlos. Todo lo que se suponía que un progenitor debía de hacer. Eran sus hombros los que habían heredado ese peso. Y no le importaba. Hasta al más rebelde de todos ellos era importante.

Pero eran esos momentos cuando le provocaban un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Fijó sus ojos en el mayor de todos ellos. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia la ventana. Una de sus oscuras cejas se movió, inquieta. Aquel gesto le indicaba que era problemática la situación, pero que aún así, no iba a delatar a su hermano. Itachi admiraba esa cualidad de amor de todos ellos. Pero en esos momentos, no.

El tercero, Gaara, se mantenía apoyado contra la nevera, despegando distraídamente una pegatina que ya había perdido hacía tiempo su color. Otro que tampoco diría nada. Demasiado inmerso en su mundo.

El cuarto, Sasuke, el único de sus hermanos con el que compartía madre y el mayor parentesco físicamente. Movía entre sus dedos un tomate sin dejar de mirarse las puntas de los pies, como si fuera realmente interesante el panorama.

El sexto, Sai, quien sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado y tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por no delatar a su hermano. Itachi estaba seguro de que si lo presionaba lo suficiente, le diría una barbaridad con tal de evitar que el travieso fuera descubierto.

Pero Itachi no necesitaba ni que sus hermanos confesaran ni ser un detective. Sabía perfectamente quién había sido. El quinto hermano, el revoltoso que sacudía los pies y empezaba a impacientarse mientras miraba hacia la puerta de salida con unos deseos terribles de correr.

Suspiró y tras frotarse el entrecejo, sacudió la cabeza.

Tres morenos, un rubio y un pelirrojo. Hermanos varios pintos. Todos conflictivos a su modo. Su dolor de cabeza.

Y esta vez, era por una condenada señal de tráfico que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Esto— indicó, señalando el susodicho objeto—, ha sido un robo estúpido.

—Más que un robo diría que alguien lo trajo de llavero.

Unas cuantas silenciosas carcajadas y su mirada sobre su hermano artístico. Sai disfrutaba con el dibujo y era realmente bueno. Se podía decir que era el más franco de todos ellos en cuanto a trabajo, vendiendo sus obras en la calle o en alguna tienda que desearan encargarse de venderlas. Pero desgraciadamente tenía un serio problema en cuanto a su lengua. O era viperina o no acertaba una.

—Gracias por la observación— bufó y meneó una mano para hacerle callar—. Todos sabemos ya perfectamente quién ha sido.

De nuevo, silencio. Gaara dejó de rasgar la pegatina y Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—Naruto.

El rubio dio un respingo, se frotó el rostro con una mano y maldijo entre dientes.

—Itachi— comenzó—, yo…

—No te molestes. Estabas tan borracho que ni te diste cuenta de lo que hacías, hasta que te despertaste esta mañana con la señal sobre la mesa.

El rubio enrojeció al ser completamente pillado, desviando la mirada azulada que había heredado de a saber qué parte de su familia. Itachi sabía que eran sus hermanos, pero desconocía cómo eran las madres de todos ellos. Suponía que la madre de Shikamaru y Sai eran morenas o que los genes de su padre habían sido fuertes. Sin embargo, la diferencia llegó con Naruto y Gaara, quienes no heredaron absolutamente nada de su padre.

—La devolveré— prometió el rubio acercándose hasta la señal.

La levantó con una sola mano y la cargó sobre su hombro, teniendo que hacer malabares para no caerse. Sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke.

—Maldito Teme. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros y se desquitó del problema. Itachi miró hacia el único que compartía su sangre materna. Claro que Sasuke no había detenido a Naruto y estaba muy lejos de ser por diversión. Simplemente es que no había podido. Cuando ambos decidían marcarse una noche de fiesta, el alcohol era lo que utilizaban como medio de superación. El que más bebía, ganaba. O el que más aguantaba. Generalmente terminaban los dos cayendo como moscas.

Y esa noche, al menos, habían llegado sanos y salvos gracias a Shikamaru, quien aburrido, se había unido— o había sido arrastrado—, a sus hermanos.

—Oh, diablos. Esto va a ser complicado, Dattebayo.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el rubio. Naruto había abierto la puerta de la cocina con la idea de sacar la señal de circulación fuera de la casa pero se había detenido en seco. Itachi cavilaba seriamente qué castigo poner al menor, cuando el ruidoso sonido de un camión retumbaba justo frente a la puerta de su destartalada casa.

Automáticamente, todos se asomaron, casi empujando al rubio y la señal al exterior.

Su casa no era un monumento. Doble, con más necesidades de reparaciones de las que él podía hacer en su tiempo libre. Gracias a Sai no tenían que preocuparse demasiado por la pintura, pero no era nada elegante ver cómo sus canalones colgaban a diestro y siniestro o que las ventanas estaban pegadas con celo.

Sin embargo, pese que su casa era tan poco llamativa, en cuestión de grandeza, vivían junto a una mansión que había sido abandonada años atrás. Si Itachi echaba la vista atrás, su hogar había formado parte antes de tremendo monumento arquitectónico, siendo la casa de los empleados. Pero su padre fue lo único que le dejó, con una nevera llena para un mes y dos bocas que alimentar, que luego fueron creciendo a medida que llegaban más varones.

—¿Se ha comprado la casa? — cuestionó Naruto señalando los camiones de mudanzas.

—No, se mudan gratis— objetó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

Antes de que ambos empezaron una pelea, Sai levantó la mano y señaló un BMW que entraba en el interior del elegante jardín. Todos silbaron y miraron con más atención. Por las pintas, Itachi esperó que salieran multimillonarios repletos de anillos, joyas lustrosas y con elegantes trajes victorianos.

El chofer descendió y tras arreglarse la corbata, abrió la puerta.

Todos habían contenido el aliento y cuando el primer personaje abandonó el vehículo, lo expulsaron con sorpresa. Especialmente, cuando el resto comenzó a salir.

Tres mujeres bajaron del coche. Una morena que parecía ser la mayor, ataviada con un simple traje japonés oscuro que hacía contraste a sus ojos y cabellos. Una segunda, rubia y de ojos verdes y por último, una tierna chica de miradas tímidas.

Las tres observaron con incredulidad lo que ahora parecía suyo. La morena no tardó en dar órdenes y mientras las otras dos entraban en el interior, se fue directa hacia los trabajadores.

Itachi se frotó las manos, bostezó y golpeó los hombros de Shikamaru y Sasuke, los más cercanos a él.

—Pues… parece que tenemos vecinos.

Ambos chicos asintieron, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos y concentrados en los camiones. Las puertas se abrieron y los objetos de valor empezaron a ser adentrados bajo el autoritario mando de la morena.

—Cosas impresionantes— señaló Shikamaru intercambiando una mirada con él. Itachi se rascó la nuca.

—Recuerda que nunca cerca de casa.

Shikamaru asintió y volvió la mirada hacia los camiones.

Itachi tenía reglas. Reglas que ellos se empeñaban en romper frecuentemente. Pero había unas que eran los primeros en cumplirlas y respetarlas.

Las que más solían romper era la de los horarios, limpiar en la casa por turnos, ir a la compra cuando podían y nada de meterse en estúpidas peleas. Tan solo quedaban los tres pequeños estudiando y era algo terriblemente molesto algunas veces.

Shikamaru había dejado los estudios en el primer curso de la universidad. Como un vago experto había decidido darse a la vaguería que a otra cosa. Gaara fue expulsado por una pelea bastante comprometida en la que un profesor terminó gravemente herido, según la institución.

Sasuke había ganado varias becas para mantenerse en clases y llegar a la universidad. Milagrosamente, Naruto había logrado mantenerse gracias a algunas clases extras de un vago Shikamaru y de que Itachi estuviera siempre encima de él. Sai estudiaba artes y procuraba pagarse sus propios gastos escolares.

Pero la economía de la casa no era algo que siempre tuvieran factible. De ahí, que existieran esas reglas irrompibles.

La principal: Nunca cerca de casa.

Cualquier trabajo que fuera preocupante debía de hacerse lejos de casa.

La segunda: Tú lo has ganado, pero comes en casa.

Podías ganar lo que te diera la gana, aunque fueran solo cinco euros. Pero la mitad que ganabas era para la casa. Llenar la nevera, arreglar o pagar facturas.

Tercera: Nunca traiciones a tu sangre.

Y esa regla era irrompible, como momentos antes habían demostrado.

Cuarto: Deshazte de tus pruebas cuanto antes posible.

No era bueno tener pruebas que te incriminaran y eso era algo que él había aprendido a la perfección. Sus hermanos habían heredado la experiencia gratamente.

Quinto: Ni la familia ni los amigos y mucho menos los amores, debían de estar involucrados.

Todo quedaba fuera de casa y en casa, cuanto menos mejor. Todos eran una piña, pero quedaba totalmente prohibido inmiscuirse con la pareja de cualquier otro. Hasta ahora.

—Mierda, esto es como ponernos los dientes largos—bufó Naruto pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. Con el simple sofá que pasaban por delante de ellos podría pagar un mes de comida. Con la peinadora, otro mes y ni hablar del enorme espejo con lentejuelas.

Pero las reglas eran las reglas.

—Naruto— nombró señalándole—, la señal. De vuelta a su lugar.

El rubio guiñó los ojos, como si intentase recordar qué hacía su mano enganchada a una señal de tráfico. Suspiró y tras dar una última mirada y asegurarse de que Itachi no retractaba, volvió a sus primeras intenciones. Abrió la valla que necesitaba una buena reparación y comenzó a cruzar.

Antes de que sus pies dieran otro paso, el claxon de un vehículo le hizo retroceder. La señal cayó contra el suelo, pero su hermano saltó por encima de la valla con un perfecto giro. Un Ferrari descapotable rojo se detuvo justo frente a donde momentos antes estaba su rubio hermano. Dos mujeres miraron hacia ellos.

La conductora bajó unas gafas de sol enormes que cubrían dos preciosos ojos verdes. Sus cabellos cortos rosas estaban liados por el viento, pero no borraban la agradable forma en corazón de su rostro. Su acompañante, una rubia realmente guapa, se asomó, apoyando los brazos repletos de pulseras cruzados sobre la puerta, mirándoles.

—¿Estás bien? — cuestionó mirando hacia Naruto.

—Sí, Dattebayo— respondió éste poniéndose en pie.

Itachi se acercó hasta ellas, apoyando una mano sobre el cristal y otra en su cadera.

—No es una calle para ir tan deprisa. Podrías haber matado a mi hermano— puntuó, clavando la mirada en la conductora.

La chica miró hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido y luego a él.

—Ni le vi. Solo me fijé en la señal de tráfico.

Itachi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando escuchó exclamar enfadado a Naruto.

—Ya te advertí, Dobe— musitó Sasuke golpeando la nuca de su mayor compañero de fechorías.

Al instante, la atención de ambas féminas se declinaron hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos. Sasuke ignoró sus miradas, centrándose en la absurda pelea que Naruto no tardó en comenzar. Itachi podría haber prestado más atención y haberse enterado mejor de cómo terminó la dichosa señal en la mesa de su cocina, pero alguien más llamó su atención.

—¡Sakura, Ino!

La mujer morena que momentos antes había descendido junto a las otras dos, corrió hasta ellos, jadeante, deteniéndose junto al coche casi sin aliento. Mientras lo recuperaba, observó a todos con sus ojos oscuros, hasta detenerse en ambas chicas. Itachi podía asegurar que era una chica del montón más de cerca. Realmente era un kimono sencillo lo que cubría su cuerpo y no remarcaba las curvas como ambas chicas dentro del coche.

—¿Qué hacéis? Tenemos mucho que hacer, chicas— puntualizó la mujer colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

La rubia sonrió después de explotar un chicle que sostenía entre sus dientes.

—Solo conocíamos a los vecinos, Izumi.

Y pasó la vista por encima de todos ellos. Tenía unos bonitos y característicos ojos azules. La nombrada chasqueó la lengua, empujó a la de cabellos rosas de nuevo al asiento y bufó.

—Entrad en casa. Temari os está esperando y seguramente, se está subiendo por las paredes por no saber qué hacer con vuestras cosas. Además— añadió—, no es justo que Hinata esté cargando con cosas ella sola.

Ambas chicas bufaron y tras arrancar el motor, levantaron una mano como despedida. Aunque Itachi sospechó que fue más para enfadar a la mayor que otra cosa. Sin embargo, sus hermanos siguieron el vehículo con la mirada, con rostros serios y de sumo interés.

Como diría aquel: carne fresca en la nevera.

E Itachi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

(…)

Izumi suspiró angustiada mientras observaba a las dos chicas entrar en lo que nuevamente sería un hogar. Esperaba, para siempre. Sakura y Ino eran las más difíciles de todas las chicas, especialmente, porque cuando menos se lo esperaban, tenían encima algún pecador de género masculino.

Y diablos, en ese lugar habían seis enormes muchachos, a cual más apuesto, que eran capaces de encandilar, jugar y luego tirar a la basura a cualquier mujer que desearan por meros momentos. Sakura e Ino no tenían problema en compartir. Al menos, por ahora.

—Naruto, la señal.

Giró la cabeza nuevamente hacia los muchachos al escuchar la voz. Era agradable, pausada, como si tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo. Lo había visto de lejos cuando se percató que el descapotable de su hermana estaba aparcado frente a la casa. Era el único de ellos que estaba cerca del vehículo, manteniendo a los otros detrás. Supuso que sería el líder.

El muchacho rubio remugó algo entre dientes pero se alejó arrastrando, a saber de dónde la había sacado, una señal de tráfico. Un moreno le siguió arrastrando los pies. Los otros se volvieron, desinteresados, hacia el interior de la casa. Una casa que, por más manos de pintura que le estaban dando, se notaba a cien lenguas que necesitaba una nueva reforma y cuanto antes, mejor.

—Le pido disculpas si mis hermanas os han causado problemas.

—Para nada— negó el hombre levantando una mano—, mi hermano suele ser bastante problemático. Las chicas se detuvieron para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Izumi lo dudó. Sakura e Ino tenían sus mentes bien claras a la hora de varones. Pero por supuesto, no iba a echar tierra sobre su tejado.

—¿Le hicieron algo? — cuestionó. Él negó.

—Esquivó a tiempo. Además, es culpa de mi hermano por llevar una señal de tráfico encima.

Izumi sonrió, repentinamente divertida.

—Creo que mejor no preguntaré de dónde la sacó.

El hombre levantó las cejas con diversión y meneó la cabeza.

—Mejor no.

Se frotó las manos en el kimono y miró por encima de su hombro cuando el primer camión abandonó el recinto.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me presente, ya que al parecer, seremos vuestras vecinas por un tiempo.

—Eso parece— confirmó él. Izumi realmente empezó a plantearse que aquella voz debería de ser un crimen.

—Soy Izumi Hatake. Las dos chicas de antes son Sakura e Ino, mis hermanas pequeñas— se presentó—. Por favor, si en cualquier momento le dan algún tipo de problema, hágamelo saber.

El hombre suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Eso mismo debería de decir de mis hermanos— confesó—. Itachi Uchiha. Y bueno, el resto son…

—Más Uchihas— bromeó sonriente. Itachi esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa torcida.

—Algo así.

Izumi guiñó los ojos, confusa, pero no presionó.

—Bien, entonces, si necesitan algo— señalo la mansión que a partir de ese día sería su nuevo hogar—, ahí estaré.

El Uchiha clavó la mirada en ella, profunda, como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de su interior.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— asintió.

Izumi se alejó tras saludar, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que aquellos ojos dejaran de mirar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Tras dar unas últimas indicaciones a los trabajadores, subió para reunirse con sus hermanas. Tal y como esperaba, Temari se encontraba regañando a Ino y Sakura por su tardanza.

—Llevamos trabajando desde la mañana y ustedes no aparecían. — Temari sacudió una mano frente a ellas, con una hoja de registros—. Os advertimos de que deberían de estar temprano para elegir habitación entre todas, para que los hombres colocaran los muebles en sus lugares respectivos y ya se ha ido hasta un camión.

Sakura fue la primera en protestar. Pese a que siempre respetaban a Temari, desde hacía tres días Ino y ella estaban en medio de una etapa rebelde bastante irritante. Ambas creían que el resto del mundo estaba en contra de ellas y que solo ellas podrían sobrevivir sin contar con los demás. Especialmente, desde que todo había comenzado.

Izumi no podía evitar comprenderlas.

Su padre se había casado siete veces. Siete. Se decía rápido y fácil, pero era pesado y largo. Su primera mujer fue su madre, quien murió al darle a luz. Su padre se emparejó con la madre de Temari cuando esta se quedó embarazada de su hermana, pero una vez que Temari nació y dos años después, la dejó al saber que no solo le engañaba con otro hombre, si no que estaba embarazada de este mismo.

La tercera mujer fue la madre de Hinata. Una joven rebelde perteneciente a una familia adinerada que se suicidó después de que Hinata naciera, atrapada en medio del sufrimiento de que ambas familias la repudiaran. Hinata era adorable y quizás, la que menos problemas daba, exceptuando cuando tenía sus días de pareja.

Sakura y Ino habían llegado casi a la vez. La madre de Sakura había sido una rebelde mujer que fue encarcelada durante dos años, naciendo Sakura en medio de la cárcel. Al salir libre, abandonó tanto a Sakura como a su padre, alegando que por fin era libre. La madre de Ino, sin embargo, murió de cáncer al poco de nacer esta. Su padre se había sorprendido, al ver a la pequeña rubia, especialmente, porque al parecer, pensó que de un solo retoce no tendría una nueva hija.

La sexta mujer era la madre de su hermana pequeña. Ambos se divorciaron cuando, asustada, la mujer se vio incapaz de cargar con tantas hijas de otras mujeres. Y ahora, la séptima mujer, no solo las había aceptado, sino que además, parecía ser capaz de hacer feliz a su padre, quien se había encargado de darse una buena y paciente luna de miel, dejándola a cargo de todo.

Pero Izumi encontraba que todo era demasiado pesado.

Por dios, solo tenía veintinueve años y ya se sentía como una mujer de cuarenta años de puro cansancio. Cuidar de sus hermanas le chupaba la gran cantidad de tiempo y apenas había tenido oportunidad de sacarse una carrera que no ejercía.

—Vamos a ver— interrumpió antes que Sakura decidiera abrir la boca y armar más jaleo—. Matsuri no ha llegado todavía tampoco, así que tenéis tiempo de sobra. Ino, Sakura, id a buscar la que queráis. Pero dejad la tercera para Matsuri. La pidió para sí porque está cerca de la biblioteca para estudiar.

Ino suspiró y arrastró a Sakura escaleras arriba. Temari bufó mientras la veía alejarse, con las manos en puños en las caderas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hinata se ha tenido que encargar de todas las cosas de ellas, solo por venir más tarde en su nuevo coche— protestó Temari mirándola con enfado—. Y tiene que irse a trabajar. ¿Por qué las defiendes tanto?

Izumi no podía responder sinceramente. Su hermana era firme y severa y parecía disfrutar. Ella adoraba a todas como la que más. Quería que Sakura e Ino disfrutaran lo que ella no tuvo. Y esperaba que vivir muchas emociones fueran lo mejor que pudieran pasarles. Aunque fueran unas rebeldes.

—Por cierto. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Oh, en casa de los vecinos. Confundieron una señal de tráfico, al parecer— sonrió, incómoda.

Ante la simple mención de sus vecinos lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel sujeto.

—Son bastante interesantes.

Temari chasqueó la lengua y se alejó taconeando por encima del parqué. Si algo tenía que agradecer, es que su rubia hermana no estuviera interesada en hombres. Y menos, problemáticos.

(…)

Sakura maldijo entre dientes mientras abría las ventanas. Daban directamente al jardín, justo frente a la enorme y vacía piscina que pensaba en llenar cuanto antes. El verano comenzaría pronto y aunque tuviera que soportar las clases extras por el traslado, pensaba pasar muchas horas ahí metida.

Hubiera preferido tener otro tipo de habitación, pero al menos no era como la de Ino, que tenía sus vistas directamente hacia la catedral. Hinata había obtenido una buena habitación, en la que solía dar el sol casi a todas horas y con un baño propio. Seguramente, Izumi se lo había permitido con la idea de que llevase a su misterioso prometido con ella alguna noche. Aunque dudaba que su mojigata hermana fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Si ya era sorprendente que tuviera novio.

Hinata era de las típicas que no se dejaban besar en público y probablemente, su pobre novio no hiciera más que esperar a la dichosa boda para ver algo de carne.

Izumi había optado por la más cercana a las escaleras, justo frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal de su padre. Probablemente con la idea de estar más atenta por si alguna decidía hacer una escapada nocturna. A veces sopesaba que su hermana mayor no había vivido lo suficiente y que todo lo que necesitaba era un buen hombre dándole el calor que se había perdido por muchos años.

Según había escuchado una vez de Temari, Izumi había estado prometida con un militar, pero éste la abandonó por la guerra y jamás regresó.

Temari se había conseguido una entre Hinata y Matsuri, con vistas hacia las montañas. La chica adoraba el verano, la sequía y cualquier cosa que representara tener calor y era una acérrima enemiga del frio. Incluso del contacto humano.

Matsuri tenía una habitación que daba no solo al pasillo, sino también a la biblioteca principal. La chica adoraba tanto los libros como los chismes y alegaba que tarde o temprano, sería la mejor escritora del mundo. Sakura esperaba que su hermana no siguiera los pasos de sus hermanas mayores y viera que existía más mundo fuera de los libros.

Acogió aire en sus pulmones e intentó tranquilizarse. No era la vida de sus hermanas lo que la preocupaba.

Estaba harta de tantas mudanzas, de tantas esperanzas perdidas. Quería vivir la vida como quisiera, explorar al cien por cien las posibilidades y desde luego, aprovechar las puertas que se abrieran durante su camino. Tenía inteligencia y un cuerpazo. Podía permitírselo.

Pero había días en que todo era una completa bola de estiércol que te perseguía fueses a donde fueras.

Y esos días eran precisamente eso.

—¿Has decidido como colocar los muebles que te has traído?

Se giró al escuchar la voz. Temari dejaba sobre la cama las sábanas que ella había escogido con tanto mimo para su última vivienda. Eran algo especiales, pues su padre la había acompañado a comprarlas por una vez en su ajetreada vida. El hombre se había reído cuando ella había bromeado diciéndole que serían sus futuras sábanas de matrimonio cuando se casara.

—Más o menos lo tengo. Pueden subirlos ya los empujaré yo— indicó remangándose las mangas.

Temari suspiró rascándose la nuca.

—Mira, lo de antes…

—Está bien, Temari— cortó. No necesitaba excusas. Ella misma estaba de los nervios con todo eso. Y Temari era la segunda al mando, por decirlo de algún modo.

La rubia suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Como quieras. De todas maneras, no te duermas.

Se volvió y salió con aquellos aires de grandeza que solo ella podía darse. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hacia las sábanas sobre la cama. Eran blancas con flores de cerezo cubriendo la superficie. Preciosas. Le encantaban. Aun así, nunca las usaría.

—Ey, frentona.

Miró por encima del hombro y arqueó una ceja. Ino estaba apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta en una pose claramente sensual y una sonrisa pícara marcada en sus labios.

—Olvídate del rollo ese de la casa perfecta y vamos a planear algo para esta noche.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y dime. ¿Cómo planeas sacarnos de aquí con Izumi dando vueltas como un cuervo sobre nosotras?

Ino sonrió con aquella pequeña boca perfecta suya y le hizo un gesto. Sakura la siguió con cuidado hasta el que sería su nuevo dormitorio. Ino cerró tras ellas y la incitó a acercarse hasta la ventana.

—¿Por qué crees que he escogido esta habitación? No por sus vistas, desde luego.

Sakura esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y se acercó más. Al costado izquierdo, junto al tuvo de la chimenea, una escalera que bajaba hasta el jardín.

—Ino-cerda, eres realmente un genio cuando te lo propones— felicitó. Ino levantó la nariz con orgullo.

—Entonces, todo decidido. Esta noche saldremos un rato.

Sakura asintió y se estiró. Necesitaba ejercitar su cuerpo de otro modo distinto a muebles arrastrándose.

—Ino.

Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Hinata tenía entre sus brazos una pequeña caja con grandes letras escritas que formaban la palabra "Jardín". El corazón sobre la letra i indicaba la dueña de aquel pequeño tesoro.

Hinata sonrió con aquella característica dulzura de ella y entró cuando Ino extendió los brazos en busca de la caja.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan— agradeció guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Tras saludar con la mano se alejó.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Amaba a Hinata como al resto de sus hermanas, pero algunas veces deseaba que fuera capaz de gritar, patalear, insultar o simplemente hasta morder. Era demasiado buena. Muchísimo. Pero demasiado tímida para su gusto, pues desperdiciaba su hermosura como nadie.

La condenada tenía unos encantos increíbles. Ojos preciosos y casi únicos. Un largo cabello sedoso que quitaba el hipo. Una preciosa piel sin imperfecciones y una figura que se afanaba en cubrir en ropas anchas y largos vestidos.

Sakura realmente había esperado que al tener pareja todo cambiara, sin embargo, no fue así. Hinata continuaba igual de tímida y monja.

—¿Realmente vas a encargarte del jardín? Papá se ofreció en contratar un jardinero para que no tengas que seguir metiendo tus manos dentro de la casa de los gusanos— arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Ino abrir la caja entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es algo que quiero hacer y lo haré. ¿Has visto ese jardín? Es precioso y aunque la mitad esté apagado, lo volveré a hacer ver tan hermoso que ganaremos un premio y todo. Aunque— dudó—, me preocupa la parte que da a la casa de al lado.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana. Desde allí no se podía ver como desde su cuarto.

—¿Te refieres a la casa repleta de tíos increíblemente…?

—¿.. Sexys? — terminó por ella Ino con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura asintió—. Sí, me refiero a ellos. ¿No le echaste un vistazo a la casa?

Sinceramente: No. Sakura había estado demasiado preocupada por haber estado a punto de llevarse por delante a aquel increíble rubio y después, demasiado concentrada en observar a los muchachos como para pensar en que su casa estuviera detrás, en medio o volando sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Crees que sea una casa de gigolós o algo así?

Ino la miró un instante antes de carcajearse. Sakura hizo un mohín molesto pero terminó uniéndose a ella.

(…)

Hinata dejó a sus hermanas con una sonrisa en los labios. Ino y Sakura eran dos adolescentes a cual más directa y seductora. Algo que ella nunca sería. Le gustaba la tranquilidad y quizás era algo chapada a la antigua y por eso sentía un poco de picazón llamada envidia sobre ellas. Pero sana. Deseaba que sus hermanas vivieran felices y satisfechas en el futuro.

Entró en el que sería su nuevo dormitorio y alcanzó el bolso sobre el colchón de su nueva cama. Revisó que llevara todo y se giró. Temari hizo un ademan de despedida con la cabeza y Hinata sonrió, acercándose a ella.

—¿Seguro que podrás con todo? Puedo llamar y pedir que…

—No— negó Temari levantando una mano y acallándola. Hinata suspiró, rendida. Su hermana era de las que preferían cargar con lo que hiciera falta y no molestar a nadie con sus problemas—. Vete.

Hinata sonrió. No podía debatirle más o no llegaría a tiempo. Se despidió de Temari y bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada, donde Izumi volvía a estar demasiado ocupada en averiguar si todo iba tal y como deseaba.

No podía ignorar que su hermana mayor tenía una fuerza de hierro para equis tareas, pero Hinata empezaba a preocuparse de que, en cualquier momento, pudiera colapsarse.

—¿Te marchas ya? — Izumi miró por encima de una caja con el nombre gravado de la menor de todas ellas en color marrón.

—Sí. Me preocupa dejaros con tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer…

—De eso nada. Sal de aquí. Aunque igualmente vas a un mundo de locos— bromeó Izumi dejando la caja al pie de la escalera—. Dile al chofer que te lleve. Llegarás antes que a pie.

Hinata miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró defraudada. Adiós a su organizado paseo hasta las oficinas.

—Es cierto. Le diré que regrese cuandito que me deje por si le necesitáis.

Izumi se acercó y le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla, entre risas.

—Tú siempre tan adorable, Hinata. No te preocupes más por nosotras y vete. Venga. Largo.

Hinata no se hizo de rogar más. Giró sobre sus talones y subió en el BMW. La nueva vida traía esas cosas con ellos. Deseaba por todos los medios que su pequeño y poco llamativo escarabajo llegara pronto y deseaba poder estabilizar su vida más que nada.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Levantó los ojos de la carpeta que sostenía sobre sus muslos al escuchar la voz de su chofer.

—¿Qué ocurre? — indagó mirando por la ventana. El conductor chasqueó la lengua.

—Un chico está intentando clavar una señal de tráfico en el suelo— informó llevando la mano hacia el móvil—. La policía debería de hacer algo al respecto.

Hinata observó mejor. Era un joven rubio, de amplios hombros que intentaba por todos los medios clavar una señal de tráfico. Hinata recordó levemente las protestas de Izumi acerca de la tardanza de Ino y Sakura. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Charles. No lo hagas. Sigue adelante. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por algo así, por favor.

El chofer chasqueó la lengua una vez más y tras encogerse de hombros, continuó. Lo último que vio Hinata de él fue como un moreno se unía al otro, dándole una colleja.

Antes de mudarse, con todo el caos que esto estaba conllevando, vivían en las afueras de la ciudad, un pueblecito bastante llamativo pero fiel a sus costumbres que estaba ganando cada vez más empresas enfocadas en él. Hinata comenzó a trabajar en unas oficinas como asistente social. Llevaba dos años ahí cuando empezó a salir con su pareja. Y a los veintidós años estaba esperando poder casarse pronto. Aunque la idea le aterraba.

Casarse podría significar dejar atrás a sus hermanas y todo por lo que había luchado en su vida. Y tampoco quería terminar como su padre. Vivir de ese modo, con la mala suerte de perder tantas esposas… No. Iba a resultar demasiado doloroso. Además, ella se veía a sí misma como la típica mujer que solo amaba a una persona en toda su vida. Para siempre.

Pasaron por delante de la parada de autobús que había pensado coger para ir al pueblo y su trabajo, percatándose que realmente nunca hubiera llegado de ir caminando. Agradeciéndole mentalmente a Izumi, sonrió.

De repente, el chofer tuvo que frenar bruscamente cuando una moto enorme cruzó por delante de ellos. Mientras el conductor maldecía las motos, Hinata se asomó a tiempo de ver al sujeto medio girándose y levantando una mano como disculpa. Tenía los cabellos negros y largos.

—La ciudad es de locos. ¿Está usted bien, señorita? — cuestionó el hombre algo más seguro.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—Muy bien, Charles. Muy bien.

Aquel lugar iba a gustarle. Quizás.

Por mucho que a su prometido no le hiciera mucha gracia.

Izumi tenía la esperanza de que ambos pasaran pronto por el altar, pero también tenía sus dudas. Hinata compartía algunas de estas y otras. La principal de ellas es que su pareja quería alejarla de sus hermanas. No por maldad, desde luego, si no para vivir su vida juntos y prosperar uno al lado de otro. Hinata había pasado tanto tiempo junto a sus hermanas, que ya era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Le resultaba difícil pensar que un día no se despertara con el olor a café de Izumi. O que Temari no abriera ventanas y puertas para dejar entrar el sol. Que ella no se dedicara a cuidar cuidadosamente cada detalle para ellas. Que Ino y Sakura no entraran discutiendo como locas en la cocina o ver a Matsuri aparecer con la mejilla llena de tinta por haberse dormido de nuevo sobre los libros.

Su idea siempre había sido la de compartir vivienda con ellas. Y en esos instantes, tenían un buen lugar. El idóneo más bien. Su padre apenas estaba en casa y sus hermanas tenían vidas ocupadas como para que interrumpieran en su vida de casados más que por las mañanas en el desayuno, comida o cenas.

Pero su pareja lo veía de otro modo. Cuanta más gente, más problemas. Lo peor es que solo era Hinata quien traía los problemas.

Sus hermanas.

(..)

Sabía que Temari le echaría una bronca del copón. Llegaba tarde y eso conllevaba esa clase de regañina, lo comprendía, pero nada ni nadie podrían salvarla de ello. No obstante, tenía una buena excusa: se había perdido. Alguien había quitado la dichosa señal que debía de guiarla hasta la mansión y cuando pasó la parada del autobús, al haberse ido por el lado equivocado, estaba puesta. Seguramente nadie se creería su historia o alegaría que había visto mal.

Preocupada por el hecho de llegar tarde, corrió lo más que pudo, atravesando los coches aparcados y la gente, pero desgraciadamente, chocar contra las personas parecía ser su fuerte, pues dio de lleno contra un hombre joven, probablemente de la edad su hermana Temari. Sus libros se esparcieron por todos lados y hasta algunas de sus anotaciones fueron tristemente pisoteadas.

—Oh, no— protestó cuando tiró de una de las hojas en las que se vislumbraba claramente una marca de talón—. Mi trabajo de historia.

El joven con el que se chocó se había agachado para ayudarla y miró la hoja, para luego desviar sus oscuros ojos hacia ella.

—Solo es una hoja, puedes rehacerla.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Volver a hacerla? No era tan sencillo, diablos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estudiar era fácil? ¡No lo era!

Recogió sus cosas bruscamente, quitándole las que tenía en sus manos y tras sacarle la lengua, echó a correr, dejándolo ahí, chasqueando la lengua y rascándose la condenada y fea cola en forma de piña que llevaba en la cabeza.

Continuó corriendo calle abajo hasta encontrar la urbanización correspondiente y vislumbró la gran mansión de la que eran dueñas ahora. Se detuvo. Todo aquello parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y por un instante, comenzó a pensar en que todas ellas eran princesas. Quizás ella no, pues nunca Bella fue realmente una princesa hasta que se casó con su príncipe.

Cogió aire y se mordió el labio inferior, totalmente convencida de que ese era el lugar que siempre había necesitado para poder inspirarse como nunca. Y estaba segura que tras que Ino se pusiera a la carga, si se lo pedía, sería capaz de hacerle una delicia de jardín donde poder sentarse para escribir por largas horas.

Pero antes, tenía que enfrentarse al enfado de su hermana mayor.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta boquiabierta, Temari le salió al camino. Con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Me perdí— confesó rascándose la nuca. Con Temari siempre era mejor ser sincera antes que nada—. Cuando llegué al lugar señalado, la señal que papá dibujó no estaba. Luego al volver sí estaba. Y cuando venía hacia aquí, choqué contra un chico que me tiró todooo por el suelo. Fue un desastre. Y cuando llegué, me quedé embobada mirando todo.

Rió, rascándose la nuca. Temari suspiró y le hizo una seña.

—Anda, sígueme, te mostraré algo.

Matsuri asintió y la siguió, sonriendo a Izumi cuando la vio y saludó con la mano sonriéndole. Subieron las escaleras y continuaron recto hacia el fondo. Matsuri solo necesitó que abriera la puerta para sentirse emocionada.

Al contrario que al resto, sus hermanas, que eran tan diferentes de gustos, ella amaba los libros. Y ahí tenía unas estanterías preciosas para ella, con cajas a sus lados cargadas de libros. Le brillaron los ojos, pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Temari y dio saltitos.

—¡Papá lo cumplió! ¡Una biblioteca enterita para mí! — exclamó.

Temari le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Sí, sí. Pero vas a ser tú la que coloque tooodos esos libros y la que se encargue de su cuidado. Tu habitación está al lado pero…— calló al ver que ya no le prestaba atención mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesa y rebuscaba por las cajas—. Toda tuya.

Matsuri estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea de colocar libros y la duda de qué forma debería de hacerlo, empezó a distraerla. Autores, títulos, temas, años…. ¡Tantas posibles variantes!

Se volvió para buscar ideas en su hermana, pero esta se había marchado sin que Matsuri llegara a percatarse. Sonriendo avergonzada, se percató que se había dejado llevar de nuevo por la emoción.

Miró los libros con cierto anhelo pero suspiró al recordar que tenía una página nueva que reconstruir. Así pues, rebuscó en sus cosas hasta que algo que era claramente no suyo, llamó su atención.

Una cartera de hombre.

—Oh, Dios. Quizás es de ese chico— sopesó.

Abrió en busca de la documentación y al menos así, poder devolvérsela. Cuando leyó las señas, frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¡Temari-nee-san! — Llamó cuando la vio pasar cargada con cajas.

Esta se detuvo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Esta es nuestra calle?

Temari dejó las cajas, acercándose y miró el carnet con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A quién pertenece esto? — cuestionó—. Y sí, es nuestra calle. Más bien… esto parece ser aquí al lado. Nosotros somos el número doce, así que… sí. Catorce, según el carnet.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me choqué con alguien al venir aquí? — cuestionó. Temari asintió—. Fue con este chico. O hombre, mejor dicho. Según su carnet, tiene veinticinco años.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Izumi apareció con un par de cajas más, dejándolas junto a la puerta de Hinata, de la cual ya colgaba su nombre con una chincheta, y se acercó a ellas mirándolas interrogativamente.

—Nada especial— respondió Matsuri enseñándole el carnet y la cartera—. Me choqué antes con este chico y parece que es nuestro vecino. Pensé en ir a devolvérsela.

Izumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, negando repetidas veces.

—Ni hablar. Eres demasiado joven para…

—¿Para intercambiar una frase con una persona? — bromeó Matsuri, pero calló al notar la mirada severa de su hermana mayor—. Por dios, Izumi, solo es entregar una cartera que encontré. No van a comerme.

La morena extendió la mano para recibir la cartera, pero Matsuri retrocedió. Ambas estuvieron forcejeando un instante, hasta que Temari intervino, quitándole la cartera y mirándolas como si de dos mocosas se trataran.

—Por dios, Izumi, un poco de cabeza. Y tú, Matsuri, tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar pensando en devolver cosas. Yo misma lo haré y no hay más debate.

Con un gesto solemne, la rubia se volvió para marcharse escaleras abajo. Izumi y ella intercambiaron una mirada y un parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no querías que fuera? — cuestionó.

Izumi tragó.

—Porque es peligroso. Esa casa… está llena de cosas malas. Hazme caso.

Le dio un toque en la nariz y se alejó casi dando saltitos. Matsuri la miró incrédula, pero derrotada, decidió olvidarse de todo y centrarse en su trabajo.

Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer.

(…)

Temari miró la cartera y suspiró mientras salía por la puerta de hierro. Sus hermanas eran un caos verdadero, especialmente, desde que se estaban mudando cada dos por tres. Izumi a veces exageraba demasiado. Hinata era tan tierna y dulce que siempre temía que regresara a casa con alguna herida o una mala noticia. Ino y Sakura eran las más rebeldes y cada vez que las veía salir al exterior, dudaba que no fueran a regresar embarazadas, drogadas o cualquier otra cosa, porque esas chicas, no por irresponsables, porque no lo eran, pero sí temerarias.

Y Matsuri… era su niña preferida, quizás. Era inteligente y aunque solía írsele la lengua de vez en cuando, nunca mentía. Y confiaba en ella. Pero también temía por su bienestar. Probablemente podía entender a Izumi. Ir a vivir justo al lado de una casa repleta de varones no era lo más adecuada para una en que, menos una, todas eran solteras y a cual más alocada.

Quizás esperar a Hinata fuera lo más aconsejable, pero dudaba que su hermana llegara a decir algo en claro cuando viera tanta testosterona masculina frente a ella.

Izumi le había descrito la casa como medianamente pudo, pero lo que Temari se encontró era incluso peor. Pero no era quien para meterse en la vida de los demás. Llamó a una campanilla que colgaba y que, suponía, sería el timbre.

Un instante después, la destartalada puerta se abrió con un chirriante sonido y apareció un joven tras ella. Era alto, apuesto, con unos preciosos ojos azul verdoso y cabellos rojos. Cuando llegó a su altura, enarcó una ceja y antes de que hiciera la pregunta, ella extendió la cartera.

—Disculpa la intromisión— expresó educadamente—. Mi hermana me parece que se ha chocado con uno de tus hermanos. Su cartera terminó entre sus cosas. Miramos la dirección dentro de la cartera.

El chico la aferró y revisó para asegurarse y asintió.

—Sí— confirmó.

Temari se quedó mirándolo, esperando algo más y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma curiosidad.

—¿Algo más?

 _Un gracias, por ejemplo_ , pensó.

—No, nada más— respondió no obstante.

Frunció el ceño al verle asentir y darse la vuelta. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano hasta la zona trasera de su nuca, gruñendo. Pero aquel gesto fue interrumpido, más bien, chocó contra la cara de alguien.

—Ay, Dios, perdón— se volvió al instante, disculpándose—. ¿Matsuri? — se interrumpió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su hermana se frotó la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo quería traer esto antes de que lo entregaras— explicó y mostró una tarjeta.

El chico pelirrojo se había detenido al escuchar el jaleo, volviéndose y mirándolas. Al ver la tarjeta regresó sobre sus pasos. Por un instante, pensó que aquellos dos habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Principalmente, porque él demoró en coger la tarjeta y porque Matsuri tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos que tan solo ponía cuando se sentaba sobre la pierna de su padre para fantasear cualquier historia que pasara por su inagotable imaginación.

La aferró del codo, repentinamente asustada, temiendo que de algún modo el sujeto pudiera aferrarla y llevársela. Matsuri solo le hizo caso a la segunda sacudida, parpadeando, como si estuviera saliendo de una ensoñación.

El pelirrojo la miró y casi esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—No siempre muerdo— murmuró y ante la atónita mirada de Temari, entró dentro de la casa.

Al girarse, arrastrando consigo a su hermana, se encontraron con otro joven que parecía dirigirse hacia ese hogar. Las miró sonriente, con su tez pálida, como si esperase algo.

—Deberíais de poner bozal a ese chico— expresó tan solo, callando la protesta de Matsuri y entrando dentro de la casa.

Izumi quizás tuviera razón. Aquella casa era peligrosa. Demasiado.

(..)

Sai se había quedado a cuadros y cuando entró, se encontró a Gaara buscando dentro de la nevera hasta dar con la última botella de agua fresca y abrirla. Arqueó una ceja mientras le miraba en busca de una explicación.

—Pensó que iba a comérmelas— respondió tan solo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sai lo sopesó. Su hermano a veces parecía que mordía. Otras era una persona buena y razonable y otras veces, simplemente era el tipo que no querías tener a tu lado nunca.

Miró hacia la mesa donde la cartera de Shikamaru estaba tirada de cualquier forma. Y era raro, porque él era precisamente uno de los que menos solía perder esa clase de cosas. Más bien… diciéndolo de un modo bonito, él hacía que las cosas de los demás se perdieran entre las sombras.

—Al parecer la chica pequeñaja se la quitó a Shikamaru de algún modo— explicó Gaara sentándose en una silla frente a él.

—Guau— expresó sorprendido. Se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Shikamaru cuando se diera cuenta de que, había estado buscando por todos lados mientras su cartera estaba en casa.

Se dirigió hasta el bote del pago mensual que Itachi había recalcado como imposible de tocar nada más que para meter dinero y metió diez euros. Aquello era la mitad de lo que había ganado esa semana en ventas.

Si la cosa no mejoraba, se iba a ver en la necesidad de ofrecerse para pintar las casas de los vecinos o hasta de sustraer pintura de algún lado para sus materias.

—Solo has ido a cobrar— murmuró Gaara, quien le había seguido con la mirada. Sai nunca dudaría que su hermano cogería el dinero a sus espaldas.

—Sí. No fue bien la cosa— respondió rebuscando en una fuente de fruta algo que llevarse a la boca. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que elegir.

Tomates, un plátano y un kiwi. Y los tomates estaban vedados por Sasuke. Aún así, aferró uno y lo mordisqueó.

Cuando justo ambos adolescentes entraron, cargando con dos botellas de agua, Sasuke le miró acusadoramente, pero Sai simplemente continuó disfrutando de su chuchería. Naruto dejó la botella con desgana y les miró con enfado.

—¿Por qué solo nosotros hemos tenido que sufrir la ira de Itachi? — cuestionó—. Hasta me mandó un mensaje al móvil diciendo que fuéramos a comprar garrafas de agua que no había en casa, ttebayo.

—Cállate, Dobe— gruñó el moreno haciendo lo propio—. Es tu culpa por traer la dichosa señal cuando volvíamos.

—Bueno, tampoco te quejes, Teme— protestó Naruto echando las manos tras su rubia cabeza—. Gracias a eso vimos dos preciosidades en un carro fantástico.

El resto no pudo más que darle la razón. Pero Sai no supo exactamente si era acerca del coche o de ambas mujeres. No podía negar que eran hermosas y que le gustaría llegar a saber más de aquel vehículo, especialmente, con la idea de venderlo y poder comprarse pintura buena con lo que le dieran.

Pero sus hermanos cada vez pensaban más con la parte baja de su cuerpo que con otra cosa y a veces, era problemático, como decía su hermano Shikamaru.

El ruido de la moto de Itachi al llegar, evitó que Naruto y Sasuke volvieran a terminar resolviendo sus disputas a base de golpes y cuando este entró, acompañado por Shikamaru, todos los miraban de hito en hito. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua cuando vio su cartera sobre la mesa y la guardó con una pereza sobre humana.

—¿Estamos todos? — cuestionó Itachi sacando un periódico de debajo de brazo.

Los chicos asintieron y el mayor se acercó y extendió el periódico sobre la mesa para que todos lo vieran. En portada, un nuevo rico parecía haberse casado recientemente. En la fotografía, rodeado por un montón de chicas de muy buen ver, sonreía orgulloso.

—¿Estamos jodidos? — preguntó Sai enarcando una ceja.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada severa antes de volverse hacia el resto.

—Nuestra regla principal— murmuró Gaara echándose hacia delante para poder ver.

—Sí— asintió Itachi entre dientes—. Nunca cerca de casa.

—¿Entonces? — inquirió Shikamaru—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Itachi se acercó a la ventana, mirando directamente hacia la mansión.

—Poner una nueva regla.

—¿Más? — protestó Naruto guiñando los ojos.

Itachi asintió, cruzando las manos tras la espalda y desviando la mirada de la mansión. Todos clavaron la vista en él, serios. Le respetaban por algo.

Sai tragó, sopesando que nueva regla sería la que tan preocupado tenía a Itachi. Tenía sus razones, seguramente, especialmente, tras lo visto en el periódico. Pero había algo más preocupante detrás de todo que todavía no les explicaba.

—Sexta regla, chicos— empezó. Todos tragaron—. Nunca, pero nunca— repitió, y habló como si se lo estuviera contando a cada uno por individual—, nunca te enamores de esas hermanas.

Sai recordó a las tres chicas. A las dos llamativas del coche y a la morena que había captado la atención de su hermano mayor. Junto a las dos que habían venido a traer la cartera de Shikamaru.

De ende, ya sabía que las mujeres eran problemáticas, como decía Shikamaru. Pero lo peor de todo, es que él no entendía nada, pero nada, del género femenino.

Itachi clavó la mirada en él, en espera. No es que hicieran algún tipo de juramente por el que se les fuera la vida, pero las promesas entre ellos eran bastante serias. No obstante, algo flotaba en el aire que le hacía pensar que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Especialmente, para sus hermanos.

Demasiada chica suelta.

Aún así, asintió con la cabeza, indiferente y robó otro tomate antes de salir.

 **Continuará…**


	2. El secreto

Continuación :D

 **Nota:** Sé que muchos vieron el adelanto que puse en mi face: ¡Olvídenlo! Cambié muchas cosas de aquello. Suele pasar cuando escribes.

* * *

 **2º: El secreto**

 _Puedo protegerte de todo, menos de mís secretos._

* * *

Durante toda su vida, pensó que sus reglas eran lo más importante del mundo para llevar a cabo una buena vida. Al menos, medianamente normal. Los robos comenzaron tiempo atrás, cuando el dinero de su padre dejó de ser suficiente y los gastos se acumulaban. Después de la llegada del último de ellos, los ingresos por parte paterna se cerraron. Lo último que supo de su progenitor fue una carta avisándole de que ya eran suficientemente mayores para valerse por sí mismo y buscarse sus propias castañas.

Enseñar a sus hermanos a ser unos buenos ladrones de guante blanco no fue fácil. Naruto era torpe algunas veces, demasiado ruidoso. Sai se embobaba frecuentemente con las obras a robar y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de descubrirles por lo mismo, no obstante, era el mejor a la hora de descubrir qué obra de arte era buena y cual mediocre en dinero entregado.

Sasuke era aplicado, pero demasiado orgulloso algunas veces como para evitar que se llevara de más o estuvieran a punto de pillarle en el último segundo. Gaara empezaba a hartarse de ello y solía entrar en tal trance de molestia, que los entorpecía más que ayudar. Y Shikamaru… por dios, la sola idea de tener que entrar por una ventana ya le parecía el fin del mundo. De ahí que prefiriera enseñarle el arte de robar carteras cuando daba uno de sus paseos.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a hacer esto? — se cuestionó mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos fijos en las paredes de la mansión frente a su ventana. Solo podía ver un rincón de ella, pero lo suficiente como para notar una sola parte de la casa encendida. A Juzgar por las estanterías a su alrededor, podía jurar que se trataba de la biblioteca.

Recordaba aquel lugar claramente, porque fue el primero que investigó de niño. Se había colado años atrás, cuando ante la necesidad sopesó la idea de enfrentarse a fantasmas que, obviamente, no existían, pero que para un niño de su edad eran lo más a temer en una mansión abandonada.

Recordaba haberse colado por una habitación que tenía una entrada en un lado de la chimenea. La ventana estaba abierta y se coló por ella. La habitación estaba vacía y ni siquiera tenía lámparas. Caminó por la casa sin nada satisfactorio para llevarse, hasta que entró en la biblioteca.

Las estanterías eran demasiado grandes para un niño como él o para robar sin ser visto. Tampoco tenía por dónde sacarlas. Ni siquiera la lámpara estaba a su alcance. Paseó entre las diferentes estanterías, pegadas a las paredes, incrustadas, con su olor a madera y barniz. Solo en una de ellas quedaba un libro.

Se acercó con cautela y de un salto, alcanzó el libro hasta tirarlo al suelo al resbalar de sus dedos. Se abrió por el centro, con sus hojas desgastadas.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las imágenes. O mejor dicho, fotografías. Para los niños, la curiosidad es algo innata que sale por si sola. Cuando ves algo por primera vez deseas saber más.

A esa tierna edad, pese a verse en la determinación de tener que ser un padre infantil, no sabía absolutamente nada de las mujeres. Por ende, encontrar un libro erótico fue como si le abrieran de nuevo las puertas a un camino diferente.

Desde entonces, conseguir abrirse paso a medio de ligarse a las desafortunadas mujeres de esposos trabajadores, fue tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. Era fácil emocionar a una mujer hasta el punto de que ella misma te entregara lo que quisieras.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta de que aquello no duraría para siempre. Y tampoco era rentable cuando tenías que salir corriendo de las casas de las mujeres porque llegaba el marido. Para cuidarse en salud y poder criar bien a sus hermanos, tuvo que dejarlo.

Fue por eso que buscó otros quehaceres.

Lo malo es que esas mismas fechorías y cambios le estaban colocando una encrucijada para sí mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró el periódico doblado sobre su cama. Sus hermanos se habían quedado pensativos y mientras que Naruto y Sasuke, esperaba que así fuera, estaban castigados trabajando en sus tareas de la universidad, Shikamaru y Gaara habían ido a investigar algo más en el museo, mientras Sai se reunía con algunos contactos.

Itachi se rascó el mentón dubitativo. La regla primordial de nunca cerca de casa estaba por romperse. Pero todavía no era el momento.

Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

La luz de la biblioteca se apagó y fue entonces cuando vio la sombra reptar por un lado de la valla.

Maldijo entre dientes y se asomó al pasillo. La luz del cuarto que Gaara estaba encendida, probablemente, el pelirrojo estaba leyendo en sus ratos libres.

—Gaara— nombró. Un gruñido llegó desde su habitación y el sonido de un libro cerrarse—. ¿Estás solo?

—Sí.

—¿Sai ha regresado?

—No todavía.

Chasqueó la lengua, caminó hacia la habitación de Shikamaru y se lo encontró frito en la cama.

—Naruto, Sasuke— llamó.

El rubio asomó la cabeza por la escalera y el moreno por el otro lado. El ático era sus dominios y aunque alguna que otra vez había tenido que subir para evitar que terminaran por tirarle la casa encima, no le importaba tenerlos arriba. Más bien, era una buena forma de controlarlos.

—Mierda— masculló entonces.

Saltó por el lado de la escalera y en tres pasos, llegó al rellano. Los demás chicos miraron su salida con incredulidad, pero ninguno hizo ademan de seguirle. Cuando Taichi soltaba un taco y salía corriendo, los demás tenían que asegurarse de estar en o si él podía necesitarlo, a sus espaldas.

Con la seguridad de que ellos estaban en la casa y que Sai continuaba con sus chanchullos, solo existía algo que podría llamarle la atención: Alguien que quería adelantárseles. Y eso era algo que pensaba permitir.

No delante de sus narices.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y de un saltó, bordeó la destartalada valla.

—

.

Izumi se golpeó los hombros con cansancio mientras salía a tomar el aire fresco que tanto necesitaba. Se había hecho de noche mientras las seis debatían la situación que en la misma portada del periódico salía en letras grandes.

Temari estaba que trinaba. Hinata había dejado su trabajo para regresar completamente asustada y preocupada por ellas trayendo la noticia. Sakura, Ino y Matsuri se habían mirado unas a otras sin saber bien qué hacer.

Izumi solo había llegado a la conclusión de que esperar era lo único que iba a resultar factible hasta que progenitor se reuniera con ellas. Por más que se subieran a las paredes, gritaran, buscaran explicaciones a base de gritos en un contestador automático, no serviría de nada.

Era la figura paterna en presencia viva quien tenía que darle las respuestas.

Se frotó los cabellos con una mano y agradeció el fresco que entró entre estos para refrescarle el cuero cabelludo.

El lugar olía a tierra y todavía, a cerrado. Caminó hacia el lado derecho de la casa y miró hacia los altos ventanales. Las luces de la habitación de Ino estaban encendidas y pudo ver dos sombras que se movían a la par que sus dueñas gesticulaban algo. Matsuri se había llevado su trabajo a su nueva habitación, habiendo visto que iba a ser imposible para ella trabajar algo en la biblioteca.

Hinata estaba en la cocina junto a Temari y por el olor que empezaba a hacer, dedujo que la cena no tardaría demasiado en estar lista. Aunque el estómago le rugió con la idea de meterse comida en él, su garganta estaba cerrada con un nudo.

Desde que su padre había decidido darles esos lujos con la llegada de aquella enorme herencia y, gracias a su trabajo, jamás pensó que eso las llevaría al punto de tener que soportar una fama que ninguna deseaba. Por más que Ino y Sakura bromearan a cuenta de ello, estaba segura de que se hartarían cuandito que tuvieran que cortarse las alas a la hora de ligar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el otro lado. La inquietaba tener que compartir la valla con aquellos hombres. Le preocupaban sus hermanas.

¿Y si por algún motivo decidieran saltar y colarse en las habitaciones de sus hermanas? ¡Eran capaces de hacerles algo indebido! O peor, Sakura e Ino estarían encantadas de engancharse a esos bribones como si fueran trofeos. Ya podía imaginárselas luego, llorando como magdalenas con el enemigo al otro lado de la valla de su casa. Los hombres podían ser tan crueles…

Apretó los labios para borrar los recuerdos de su mente y apuró el paso.

Tan preocupada estaba de eso que no alcanzó a ver la sombra que saltaba sobre ella hasta que lo tuvo encima. Ahogó un grito cuando resbaló por el suelo y su trasero dio de lleno contra el césped demasiado crecido. Lo primero fue la reacción de su cuerpo y estaba segura de que su puñetazo dio de lleno contra la quijada del sujeto, pero este continuó aplacándola y manoseándola como si buscara algo.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando algo tiró del sujeto de los cabellos y salió disparado hacia atrás, contra la valla. Le escuchó maldecir entre dientes y mientras ella se levantaba, sorprendida, solo pudo ver a dos figuras enzarzarse en una disputa de puños y patadas.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al reconocer la sombra del segundo hombre.

De una patada contra su vientre, empujó al acosador contra la valla y este pareció decidir que era suficiente, pues salió corriendo lo más rápido que su costado le permitió.

La segunda sombra jadeó frotándose el pecho y con claras intenciones de marcharse, empezó a trepar por la valla. Izumi se puso en pie y con un grito negativo, lo aferró de los pantalones para descenderlo.

—¡Demonios! — exclamó el hombre tirándose de los pantalones.

Izumi se llevó las manos a las mejillas, avergonzada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Una vez asegurada de que se había cubierto, le miró.

—Eres el vecino, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya has olvidado mi nombre? — cuestionó. Izumi se sonrojó avergonzada.

—No, claro que no. Perdón. Pero… la oscuridad no es mi aliada que digamos.

—Lo he notado— respondió él bruscamente.

Sin embargo, se movió hacia donde los rayos lunares iluminaban más la noche. Izumi sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Pese a toda la cantidad de golpes que debería de haber recibido, su cuerpo estaba intacto a simple vista. Ni siquiera se había despeinado. Solo unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su mejilla.

—¿Más tranquila?

—Sí— confesó. Pero no supo decir si era por verle claramente o ver que estaba bien—. ¿Quién debía de ser?

Miró hacia la valla, hacia el lugar que había saltado el agresor. Itachi se acercó hasta su altura y clavó sus oscuros ojos en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Un acosador o un ladrón. Esta mansión llevaba años desierta. Más de uno ha entrado para ver si tenía algo que robar y poder pagar facturas.

Izumi le miró de reojo. Por la forma en que torció el labio desagrado casi tuvo la descarada pregunta de saber si él también lo hiciera. Pero apretó la mandíbula y se metió un rebelde mechón tras la oreja. Él sujetó aquella mano repentinamente.

—¿Disculpa? — exclamó con sorpresa. Itachi pasó el pulgar por sus nudillos y ella guiñó los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

—Me lo imaginé. Le llegaste a golpear y te hiciste daño.

—Tenía que defenderme— protestó.

Él clavó los ojos en ella como si tratara de regañarla. Izumi levantó el mentón, ofendida. No era uno de sus hermanos menores a los que pudiera regañar.

—¿Acaso tenía que haberme quedado quieta mientras me manoseaba?

—¿Te ha metido mano? — cuestionó irónico.

Izumi infló los mofletes y apartó la mano. ¡Era el colmo!

—No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero creo que tampoco soy tan poca mujer como para eso, señor. Gracias por su ayuda.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, regresó al interior de la casa. Desde un cristal que adornaba la entrada, lo vio sacudir la cabeza, dar una patada a una piedra y saltar con una agilidad casi felina la valla. Izumi pensaba llamar mañana mismo para que arreglaran la valla y, por supuesto, colocaran una alarma.

Se miró los nudillos enrojecidos y llevó los labios hasta ellos. Todavía le ardía el contacto de su mano y le dolía en el alma que dudara de un motivo para que un hombre quisiera tocarla.

¡Descarado!

—

.

—¿Sabéis algo de papá? — cuestionó Ino al entrar en la cocina.

Sakura iba tras ella, arrastrando los pies y bostezando de una forma poco femenina que sacó una carcajada a Matsuri antes de recibir un coscorrón.

—Nada de nada. Le he dejado ya tres mensajes, pero sigue sin responder— aclaró Temari extendiéndole una taza de café—. ¿Vas a ponerte a trabajar ya en el jardín?

—Sí— respondió ilusionada—. Tengo muchas ideas para su futuro y con la buena tierra que poseemos y el agua, más la luz solar, estoy segura de que conseguiré algo maravilloso. He pensado hasta montarle una buena decoración a nuestra querida y futura escritora para que se inspire.

A Matsuri le brillaron los ojos emocionada.

—Te amaré siempre por eso.

—Lo sé— sonrió Ino—. A cambio, solo pediré que dejes de robarme la ropa. ¿Sabes que esa camiseta que llevas es mía?

—¿Tuya? — Matsuri se miró la ropa y enarcó una ceja—. Oh, no. Capaz de haber cogido tu caja en vez de la mía. Soy un desastre.

—La gran mayoría de minutos— bromeó Sakura dándole un gofre con chocolate—. Anda, come y deja ya de leer. Se te secarán los ojos como a un pescado.

Matsuri hubiera protestado de no ser por el chocolate que se le deshacía en la boca. Ino las observó divertida y luego miró hacia el jardín. Izumi entró colgando el teléfono justo en ese momento.

—Qué bueno que estáis ya todas. Tengo noticias.

—¿Has conseguido hablar con papá? — cuestionó Temari enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Esta noche estará aquí. Espero que nos aclare todo. Por otro lado, chicas, hoy vendrán a levantar la valla más alta y a poner alarmas de seguridad. Anoche tuve un encuentro horrible con un no invitado.

—¿Uno de los vecinos? — exclamó alertada Temari poniéndose en pie.

Hinata se adelantó para revisar a su hermana mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Le pateaste? — cuestionaron a su vez Sakura y Matsuri.

Ino rodó los ojos.

—Vais a matarla con tantas preguntas.

Izumi cogió aire y levantó las manos para tranquilizarlas. Acostumbrada ya a esa clase de cascada emocional entre ellas, sabía cómo manejarlo, pero Ino había esperado que estuviera espantada tras el ataque. Aunque si así hubiera sido: ¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando sucedió?

—A ver…— empezó la mayor cruzándose de brazos pensativa—. Me encuentro bien, primero que nada. No fue tan grave. Solo un tipo saltó la valla, pero ya está solucionado. De ahí las alarmas, chicas. Ya se lo dije a papá y me dio permiso para hacerlo. No os preocupéis.

—¿Y cómo fue que saliste ilesa con el tipo ese que entró? ¿Quién era, a todo esto? —inquirió dando golpecitos a la taza de café que sostenía entre las manos—. Me alegro que estés ilesa, no me mal entiendas. Pero, caray, tuviste que darle una buena.

Todas notaron un ligero sonrojo bajo los ojos de Izumi. Esta carraspeó, nerviosa y finalmente, las fulminó con la mirada, aquel gesto que siempre ponía y decía claramente: Soy la mayor, no preguntes.

—Sakura— recordó Hinata mirando su reloj de muñeca—. Llegarás tarde si no te preparas.

La chica soltó un improperio y fulminándola con la mirada, se levantó. Ino le sacó la lengua.

—Eso te pasa por coger medicina en vez de artes, frentona.

—Ya, ya. No dirás eso tanto cuando tengas que ir andando a la universidad, Ino-cerda.

—¡Sakura! — recordó Hinata sonriente.

La otra salió corriendo, seguida por Matsuri que le suplicaba que la llevara hasta las clases. Ino terminó su desayuno, sacudió sus manos y se preparó para un largo trabajo en el jardín.

Lo primero que hizo fue estudiar la valla. No quería sujetos pisando sus próximas flores por encima de sus tiernas semillas, así que tendría que ir trabajando en otros lares. O al menos, ya que iban a pisotearle el lugar, podría utilizarlos como azadas.

Miró las flores que podrían salvarse y las más salvajes que habría que erradicar. Fue creando un camino rodeando la valla y sin darse cuenta, hasta que no escuchó los gritos, no fue consciente de dónde estaba.

Alcanzó a ver al chico rubio que Sakura casi atropella saltar la valla con suma agilidad. La camiseta naranja presionando en unos hombros bien torneados y levantándose lo suficiente como para ver algunas pecas de su espalda. Hubiera silbado de no ser porque el moreno que había llamado su atención junto a la de Sakura, salía tras él bostezando.

—Sasuke, date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

—Cállate, Usuratonkachi— protestó el nombrado abriendo la puerta y saliendo con total tranquilidad.

—¿Vais a la universidad M? — cuestionó apoyándose coquetamente contra la valla.

Como esperaba, los dos pares de ojos se centraron en sus pronunciados senos antes que en sus ojos, aunque los tuviera preciosos, otros dos de sus encantadores atributos solían quitar más la atención de su rostro.

—Así es— respondió el rubio finalmente mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi hermana también tiene que ir. Ya sabéis. Coche, sin necesidad de correr.

Ambos se miraron un instante. Antes de que ni ella ni el otro tuvieran tiempo de decir nada, Sasuke se adelantó y empezó a tirar del chico rubio. Ino movió la nariz con enfado.

—Pues nada. Allá tú.

Se volvió para ponerse los guantes que llevaba colgados de la cintura del pantalón junto a su pequeña palita, azada y demás utensilios que su padre le regalara tiempo atrás. Dispuesta a deshacerse del manojo de hierbas innecesarias, se arrodilló.

—Gracias.

Levantó la vista hacia la valla. Otro de los muchachos se había acercado y sonreía con cierta amabilidad que le puso los pelos de la espalda de punta. Tan falso.

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke y Naruto son bastante alocados y generalmente, se tienen que conseguir las cosas. Así que cuando son tan fáciles, como caídas del cielo, tienden a desconfiar. Pero gracias por el gesto.

Ino asintió, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. El chico continuó ahí, mirando las flores y la valla.

—Vamos a cambiarla en nada. Supongo que mi hermana hablará con tu padre cuando pueda para aclarar el momento y no molestaros.

Algo en sus ojos oscuros titileo. Le notó tensar la boca y borrar la sonrisa.

—Es nuestro hermano mayor quien se hace cargo de esas cosas.

—Oh. Entonces como mi hermana. Nuestro padre viaja demasiado y por ende no está mucho en casa. Supongo que ella hace de madre y padre a la vez. Es complicado a veces.

Le sonrió en una mueca de confidencia.

—A veces deseas tener más una hermana que una madre que te regaña por todo. Por cierto— añadió extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Soy Ino. Ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo de presentarnos.

Él le tomó la mano, le estudió las uñas y cuando Ino comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, se la besó. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella y si no fuera porque retiró el contacto, Ino estaba segura de que estaría temblando todavía.

—Sai— se presentó educadamente—. Sin apellido ni nada más. Solo Sai.

Le dio la espalda y tras levantar la mano, salió también de la casa, con las manos cargadas de bolsas de cuero roído y un lienzo en blanco.

—

.

Sakura detuvo el coche justo antes de sobrepasar el paso de cebra cuando los vio en el lado derecho de la calle. Pitó dos veces hasta que ambos miraron hacia ella. Saludó con la mano y sonrió, subiéndose las gafas e ignorando los tirones de ropa que Matsuri, encogida en el asiento, le hacía como indirecta.

—¿Os apetece que os lleve?

El rubio clavó la mirada en el moreno, que enarcó una ceja antes de que el primero tirase de él en dirección al coche y de un salto, se metiera en la parte trasera de su descapotable. El moreno casi dio con los morros contra el sillón.

—Venga, Sasuke, estoy seguro de que sabes caer con mejor gracia.

La respuesta del nombrado fue un puñetazo directo a sus costillas mientras se acomodaba. Matsuri tembló a su lado y miró al frente. Sakura rodó los ojos y les miró por el retrovisor.

—Primero he de dejar a mi hermana en el instituto C. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?

—Universidad M— respondió el rubio.

Sakura asintió y cuando pudo avanzar, continuó.

—Soy Sakura y ella es Matsuri— presentó. Matsuri solo movió la mano como saludo.

—¡Yo soy Naruto! Y el torpe aquí es Sasuke.

Sakura rio entre dientes y por el espejo retrovisor logró ver como Sasuke golpeaba de nuevo a Naruto para cruzarse con un mohín y no volver a abrir el pico en todo el trayecto.

Naruto sin embargo, no paró.

Sakura se enteró de que estaba estudiando para ser profesor de guardería. Que le encantaban los niños y pensaba trabajar de ello en el futuro, así como encontrar a una mujer con la que tener varios. Matsuri le miró sorprendida por primera vez.

—Entonces tus notas deben de ser alucinantes— alagó.

Naruto guiñó los ojos de una forma realmente zorruna que provocó que su hermana riera. Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento.

—Sí. Alucinantes de lo malas que son.

Naruto gruñó y soltó algunos tacos. Matsuri se cubrió las orejas y enrojeció tras algunos que soltaron. Cuando Sakura se detuvo en su escuela, casi saltó con todo y tras saludar, se metió entre los chicos, reuniéndose con su mejor amiga.

—Desde luego, si sueltas esos tacos frente a tus alumnos, los espantarás— regañó Sakura volviendo a poner el coche en dirección a la universidad.

Sasuke le dio un codazo al otro y Sakura sonrió divertida. Gracias al espejo retrovisor, pudo darse un buen momento de la visión de sus ojos oscuros y los cabellos ondeando al viento. Ese chico era un tremendo hombre.

Empezaba a ver los buenos vestigios de haberse mudado y escoger la universidad M como futuro aprendizaje para medicina. Su padre había soltado un grito de alegría cuando le explicó su futura profesión. Ella le explicó los malestares económicos que llegarían, pero cuando la herencia llegó, su padre se las ingenió totalmente para conseguirle una plaza de honor en la mejor universidad de medicina.

Pese a que le gustaran más los pantalones* y divertirse, Sakura estaba dispuesta a no echar por los suelos la ilusión de su progenitor.

Eso sí, aunque fuera a pies de plomo por sus estudios, no negaría la oportunidad de probar a dos bombones como los que llevaba en la parte trasera de su coche.

¡Ñam!

—

.

Sasuke y Naruto apenas pudieron apartar sus ojos del trasero en forma de corazón de Sakura cuando se inclinó sobre el maletero para sacar su maleta. Los vaqueros le sentaban la mar de bien y eso lo aseguraban como nadie. Así como el top que remarcaba la falta de sujetador.

Joder.

Sasuke se frotó la nuca y desvió la mirada. No. Las mujeres no era algo que le atrajeran de sobremanera. No era un baboso como Naruto, al que tuvo que dar un codazo para que recordara todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior y se comportara. Pese a que su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa fulminante, Sasuke no se amedrentó.

Las mujeres eran para Itachi, Sai o Gaara cuando estaba de buenas. Quizás para Naruto que buscaba su mujer ideal. Para él no. Y mucho menos Sakura o Ino. Eran tan jodidamente molestas las hembras humanas… Además, frecuentemente tenían la manía de intentar violarlo, cosa que le jodía más en las pelotas que en otra parte de su cuerpo.

La chica se acercó a ellos con esa sonrisa que le provocaba hoyuelos en las mejillas y los miró alternadamente, sin centrarse en uno. Aunque no le extrañaba. Sasuke podía pasar de ellas, pero nunca bajaba la guardia cuando una estaba cerca y era completamente consciente de que había estado observándole todo el transcurso a través del espejo retrovisor.

—El edificio de medicina está allí. Imagino que nos separamos aquí.

—Sí— respondió girándose hacia su respectivo edificio. Naruto sin embargo, se quedó un instante a charlar con ella.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras se mezclaba con el resto de gente. Era tan sencillo caminar entre ellos sin que llegaran a enterarse. Solo las mujeres necesitadas eran las que más notaban su presencia.

 _Esta nueva regla es irrompible por las siguientes circunstancias…_

Todavía recordaba las palabras dichas por Itachi esa noche antes de que Naruto y él fueran castigados con la cabeza metida entre libros. Pareciera mentira que fuera a la universidad y su condenado hermano mayor continuara castigándolos como si fueran dos adolescentes.

Maldición.

Si tan solo pudiera salir de esa casa… Aunque, quizás y solo quizás, si conseguían hacer ese trabajo, todo llegara a un puerto en que el dinero les cayera de las manos cada vez que chasquearan los dedos.

Un sueño infantil e idiota. Como cuando le daba esos momentos febriles en que hubiera deseado la mano de su madre en la frente en vez de la callosa de su hermano mayor y que esos ojos oscuros, asustados, se preocuparan de que lo dejara atrás.

—¡Ey, Teme! — Naruto llegó hasta su altura, esquivando a las demás personas con tal gracilidad que apenas le sintieron. Podía ser todo lo escandaloso que le diera la gana o esconder su propia aura como cualquiera de ellos—. ¿Por qué te has ido sin siquiera darle las gracias? Ya sabes lo que nos dijo Itachi anoche.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y fijó su ver un punto cualquiera mientras recordaba todo más fresco si cabía.

— _Sexta regla, chicos— empezó. Todos tragaron—. Nunca, pero nunca— repitió, y habló como si se lo estuviera contando a cada uno por individual—, nunca te enamores de esas hermanas._

 _Sasuke había arqueado una ceja. El amor no era algo que se cuestionara. De hecho, Itachi alguna que otra vez les dejaba caer sutilmente que se casaran, se buscaran una buena mujer y que nunca jamás fueran como su padre._

— _Si tienes cojones para dejar embarazada a una mujer, hazte cargo de lo que viene con dos pares, chico._

 _Aquella era la frase preferida de su hermano cuando se refería a mujeres + embarazo + tú. Su ecuación era clara._

 _El tema en cuestión era que, aunque las demás reglas indicaran que todo debía de quedar lejos de casa, nunca les habían prohibido enamorarse, acostarse, retozar, follar o hasta tener citas con una mujer. Que precisamente esa regla se marcara a esas chicas, resultó realmente interesante._

— _Quiero que recordéis esta norma que va a parecer en contra de lo que os voy a ordenar. Es un nuevo trabajo._

— _¿Y consiste en tirárnoslas?_ — _cuestionó Gaara indiferente_ — _. Porque una de ellas es una estudiante de bachillerato. Ya sabes. Menor._

— _No seas bruto— ladró Itachi frotándose las sienes—. No necesitáis meter vuestras cosas colgantes en ellas. Solo necesitamos infiltrarnos. Nada más. Infiltrarnos. Así que sed buenos chicos y empezad a haceros amigos de ellas._

Por supuesto, aquello había sido incómodo y encajaba completamente en la última regla impuesta.

Miró hacia Naruto, que saludaba a unas chicas de su clase con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Aquel idiota era capaz de meter la pata cuando menos lo esperaba, pero parecía haber decidido ya su víctima.

Con un gruñido sopesó la idea de tener que hacer la maldita cosa que muchas mujeres querían hacer con él: usar y tirar. Pensar en eso le revolvía las tripas.

 _Pensad bien y después, trazaremos un plan._

Al cuerno con los planes.

Sin darle más vuelta de hoja, se fijó en lo que verdaderamente le importaba en ese momento: Su carrera.

—

.

Shikamaru puso sobre la mesa de la cocina las fotografías y esperó a que todos ellos inclinaran las cabezas. Naruto se movió sobre sus pies. Sasuke les echó un rápido vistazo. Gaara ni siquiera las miró realmente, simplemente se había inclinado para coger un trozo de pan para mordisquear. Itachi apartó la barra de pan de la mesa y fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, que solo se inclinó de hombros. Sai sonrió como siempre mientras miraba las fotografías.

—Estas son todas las niñas Hatake. He tomado fotografías como he podido— explicó cruzándose de brazos—. Tsk. Fue problemático.

Pero Itachi le palmeó la espalda y lo felicitó con la mirada. No por nada podía ser el mejor para esos asuntos. ¿Espionaje? ¿Parecer una sombra? ¿Ser ignorado? Déjenselo todo a Shikamaru.

Excepto cuando chocaba contra una chiquilla a la que terminaba pisándole su trabajo y para remate, se le llevaba la cartera como premio. Quizás estaba convirtiéndose en un vago rematado que ni era capaz de ver pequeños detalles como esos.

No quería recordar la mirada de malvado de su hermano menor cuando había cogido su cartera. Gaara a veces podía ser un capullo redomado.

—Bien. ¿Habéis tomado una decisión? — cuestionó Itachi cogiendo una fotografía de las tantas.

Shikamaru se percató que se trataba de la mayor de todos ellas. No le dio demasiada importancia. Sería ilógico que Itachi fuera a por una menor, aunque también quedaban otras opciones, como por ejemplo, la chica rubia de cara de mala leche, que tenía veintiséis años según su ficha personal que Sai había traído, o la de veintidós. Aunque esa ya estaba prometida.

Puso el dedo sobre la fotografía de la chica de cabellos azules y ojos únicos.

—Esta deberíamos de descartarla.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó Itachi enfocando su vista en ella. Los demás lo imitaron.

—Porque está prometida. Según su ficha personal esta prometida con un importante director de banco. No reconozco su nombre porque no sale en la ficha. Es casi como si fuera una relación a escondidas.

Gaara enarcó una ceja antes de preguntar.

—¿Se avergüenza de ella?

—Quizás antes de que optaran a tanta fortuna— sopesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué buen hombree— escupió Naruto colocando las manos tras la nuca—. Yo ya escogí esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana? — Cuestionó Sai alargando la mano y cogiendo otra de las fotografías—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues verás, verás…— comenzó Naruto todo emocionado hasta que se percató de algo—. ¡Ey, Sasuke! ¡No puedes cogerla!

Sasuke había alargado la mano con los ojos cerrados. Para su sorpresa al abrirlos, tenía la fotografía de una de las dos chicas que iban a la universidad y que casi atropellaran a Naruto.

—Sakura— explicó—. Según su ficha es una devoradora de hombres. ¿Quieres cambiar de chica?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros e ignorando la perorata de Naruto, se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Aferró los documentos que le entregaba Shikamaru y subió escaleras arriba.

—El problema real está con la menor. Matsuri solo tiene dieciséis años. Naruto, tendrás que encargarte tú.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar mas Itachi intervino.

—No vamos a arriesgarnos a ganarnos un buen lio poniendo a uno de los mayores, Naruto.

El último de los hermanos maldijo a diestro y siniestro. Cogió la documentación y la fotografía y subió escaleras arriba. Antes de meterse en su dormitorio, se escuchó que golpeaba la puerta de Sasuke con una maldición.

Shikamaru había sido testigo que Sasuke no lo había hecho adrede. Había cerrado los ojos. La fotografía había caído en sus manos sin que él quisiera. Naruto no debería de estar tan enfadado.

Gaara se inclinó sobre la mesa sin interés.

—Como una está casada, me abro.

Itachi suspiró.

—Entonces, tú te encargarás de cubrirnos cuando sea necesario.

El pelirrojo levantó dos dedos afirmación y bostezando, subió escaleras arribas. Itachi clavó entonces la mirada sobre él mientras recogía la fotografía de Hinata y la guardaba en el sobre. Solo quedaba una mujer.

Y mierda. Era la más gruñona de todas ellas.

—

.

Naruto miró la fotografía de la menor de las hermanas y su ficha con aburrimiento. Él había querido ir tras la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade que quitaba el hipo. Le había gustado, demonios. Pero sus hermanos eran jodidamente siempre capaces de llevarle la contraria. Hasta la suerte de Sasuke parecía únicamente funcionar para fastidiarle.

Se asomó a la ventana con un suspiro y revisó los terrenos de la mansión de su lado de la ventana. Veía una parte de la piscina y del jardín. Al parecer, habían segado algunas de las plantas y removido la tierra. La piscina estaba siendo arreglada y para su sorpresa y disfrute, la chica que justamente quería ocupar, estaba allí, en pantalones cortos, parte de arriba de un bikini y pamela mientras rasgaba el suelo de la piscina.

Otra de las hermanas apareció. Aquella que estaba prometida y a la que ninguno había prestado atención. Traía una bandeja con dos vasos de té helado y se agachó para hablar con Sakura. Algo las hizo reír a ambas. Sakura subió con ella y ambas se sentaron al borde de la piscina para tomar el té.

El viento removió los cabellos de ambas y la de cabellos rosas tuvo que alargar la mano para retener el vuelo de su pamela. La otra, reía tímidamente y por un instante, Naruto se percató de algo que pocos habían notado al no tenerla en cuenta.

Demonios, esa chica también era hermosa.

Giró sobre sus pies y bajó nuevamente las escaleras. Cada uno de sus hermanos se habían metido en sus respectivas habitaciones para estudiar las fichas de sus "chicas". El sobre con la ficha de Hinata estaba sobre la mesa todavía. Sin hacer el menor de los ruidos lo cogió e intercambio las fotografías, volviendo a cerrarlo.

Metiendo las hojas bajo la camisa, regresó escaleras arriba y pasando de puntillas por la puerta de Itachi, subió hasta su habitación en el ático.

Acomodando la cadera contra el escritorio y volviendo a mirarlas desde su ventana, sacó la fotografía y los papeles.

Hinata tenía veintidós años. Y sí, por supuesto que estaba prometida. No solo la alianza en su dedo le demostraba que así era. Pero aun así, algo fallaba. Algo que su ojo captó como una máscara que conocía bien.

Miró hacia la pared a su lado y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke tenía esa misma máscara en su rostro desde hacía varios años.

—Te he visto.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta. Gaara estaba apoyado en el quicio y sujetaba un trozo de manzana a medio roer entre sus dedos.

 _De nuevo…_

—¿Has tenido otro ataque?

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó el entrecejo antes de dar otro mordisco a la manzana. Su gesto de asco le dijo a Naruto todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se incorporó, pero Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—No fue fuerte así que no te molestes en avisar a Itachi y los demás. No os enterasteis. No lo sabes.

Siempre tajante, su hermano era como una bomba muchas veces. Naruto le habría dado un buen tirón de orejas si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban puestos en la fotografía que había dejado sobre el escritorio. La cubrió con uno de sus libros y tragó.

—No se lo digas a Itachi— pidió rascándose la mejilla—. En serio. No puedo con esa chiquilla. La hemos visto hoy y no. Me sentiría un pedófilo.

Gaara masticó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué debería de callarme? Si lo hago, seré yo quién tendré que hacer tu trabajo. Y no me apetece nada meterme con una cría tampoco.

Naruto se rascó la nuca buscando algún tipo de chantaje, cambio o cualquier otra cosa. Pero Gaara solía ser el típico hermano al que siempre terminas debiéndole más favores que justo al contrario. Aunque de pequeños Naruto y él se llevaban a matar hasta tal grado que Naruto rompió su viejo oso de peluche y Gaara, como venganza, estuvo a punto de tirarlo por un barranco con su bicicleta hasta que Itachi los interceptó a tiempo.

Tras darse unos buenos mamporros entre ellos, las cosas cambiaron para bien y aunque no eran uña y carne como bien podría suceder con Sasuke, eran hermanos y la sangre podía más que otra cosa.

Eso sí, los favores eran favores.

—Recuerdo aquel tomate que Sasuke había guardado en el cajón de la nevera…

—No jodas— interrumpió Gaara levantando una mano—. No te atrevas a chantajearme. Una vez funciona. Dos no.

Desde luego que no funcionaba. Gaara no era de los que caían dos veces en la misma trampa. Naruto empezaba a sentirse derrotado.

—Venga, Gaara— pidió—. Sabes que estas cosas no se hacen.

—Te veo capaz de romper la regla, Naruto.

—Claro que no— respondió ofendido.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la trampa. Gaara lanzó los restos de la manzana directamente a su papelera.

—Espero que valga la pena divertirme.

Cerró la puerta tras él antes de que Naruto pudiera negarse. Lo sentía por la pobre pequeñaja, pero él no podía cuidarla.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía.

—Hinata. ¿Eh? Será divertido.

—

.

Hinata se estremeció cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire removió sus ropas. La noche estaba cayendo y el fresco nocturno arrecia. Sakura se había recogido ya y ella se había quedado unos instantes para, simplemente, disfrutar de la idea próxima de Ino. Su hermana tenía una mente genial en cuanto a jardines se trataba.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y cuando lo sacó, una sonrisa le cruzó la cara. Completamente ilusionada, se volvió hacia la puerta principal y corriendo, saltó para echarse en brazos del único hombre en la tierra capaz de tratarla como una princesa. Y contando con que tenía seis princesas, eso ya era mucho decir.

—¡Papá!

Hatake Kakashi la sostuvo de la cintura mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la frente. Hinata lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos y ahogó un gritito de felicidad de volver a verle.

Por más que tuviera veintidós años y estuviera prometida, ver a su padre era como que el cielo se abriera.

Escuchó los pasos de las demás chicas y se hizo a un lado para permitir que una tras otra se unieran en abrazarlo y besarle. Izumi fue la más reservada y Temari apenas le dio un apretón en los hombros.

Kakashi suspiró libre ya de tanto amor de hija y se volvió hacia su mujer. Rin esperaba tras él, con las manos en la espalda y una tierna sonrisa por la escena. Kakashi extendió una mano para que se uniera y todas se abrieron en abanico para darle también la bienvenida.

—Será mejor que hablemos dentro de todo— expresó el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que Temari abriera la boca—. Por favor.

Todas obedecieron y le siguieron hacia el interior de la mansión. Kakashi revisó todo con buen ojo, sorprendiéndose y mirando a Matsuri.

—¿Tiene buena biblioteca?

—¡La mejor! — respondió esta soltando una risita de júbilo.

—Bien, me alegro. — Se volvió hacia Temari—. ¿La cocina es de tu gusto?

—Es justo como la que quería— asintió la rubia cruzándose de brazos y con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. No quería dejarse vencer antes de aclarar las cosas.

—¿Las vistas son idóneas, Hinata?

Hinata asintió ruborizada. El hombre se volvió hacia Ino.

—¿Qué tal el jardín?

Ino fingió remangarse y levantó el puño con una sonriente y emocionada sonrisa.

—Lo convertiré en una cosa preciosa, papá— prometió.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello— aseguró. Se volvió hacia Sakura—. ¿Necesitas una piscina más grande?

Sakura negó.

—Para nada, papá. Te aseguro que daré una fiesta alucinante de piscina.

Kakashi rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras un _ya veremos_ se acentuaba en su gesto. Se detuvo en Izumi y suspiró.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que has pensado más en tus hermanas que en ti. Incluso que nos habrás dejado a Rin y a mí la mejor habitación. Que te has pasado todo el tiempo encargándote de todo y ni siquiera hasta ido a buscar unos muebles nuevos como han hecho las demás.

Izumi enrojeció pese a su edad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kakashi la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Ya hablaremos de esto, Izumi— susurró contra su oído—. ¿Qué clase de padre no quiere que sus hijos sean felices? Te mereces ser feliz y pensar un poco en ti. Sakura, Ino: ¿por qué no os la lleváis mañana a una peluquería, compráis ropa y muebles con ella?

Las dos adolescentes rieron emocionadas, pero Izumi levantó una mano para acallarlas.

—Mañana será imposible, papá. Tengo que atender a los de seguridad y a los empleados para la valla. No quiero ser irresponsable. Bastante que Temari y Hinata han estado ayudándome.

—Eres imposible— suspiró Hatake encogiéndose de hombros—. Como quieras. ¿Por qué no pasamos a alguna de las habitaciones que ya estén montadas donde podamos hablar en vez del hall?

Las chicas los guiaron a la salita que en tiempo antaño había sido catalogada como una sala para los hombres, donde beber y fumar era algo solo de ellos y las mujeres estaban vetadas. Izumi y Temari habían hecho un buen trabajo decorándola y aunque no estaba terminada, tenía lo suficiente como para entretenerse en una charla.

Temari apareció con una bandeja de suficiente té para todos. Tras que su padre bebiera un sorbo, las miró una a una, terminando en su mujer, quien asintió y le dio un apretón en la mano.

Hinata, al contrario que el resto de sus hermanas, miraba maravillada la pareja que ambos formaban, Quizás había tardado demasiado, pero su padre finalmente era feliz. Y dada la casualidad, con el amor de su vida. Rin y él habían sido compañeros de colegio y su padre se había enamorado de ella, pero jamás movió un dedo porque ella parecía estar enlazada a su mejor amigo.

Cuando este falleció, Kakashi no se lo pensó demasiado y regresó a recuperar el amor de su vida.

—Supongo que todas tenéis la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué no estás en tu vieja de bodas y sí en la portada del periódico?

Hizo una revisión general de sus rostros y todas parecían tener el mismo gesto dubitativo en su cara.

—Papá, déjate de evasivas y demás tonterías— señaló Sakura. Su padre sonrió divertido. Sakura siempre era la más rebelde con él—. Hemos estado toda una noche mordiéndonos las uñas. Incluso atacaron a Izumi y creemos que es por culpa de esa publicación.

Kakashi se puso serio y clavó los ojos en su hija mayor.

—¿Te atacaron?

Izumi asintió cohibida.

—Pero no fue grave. Por eso quiero poner una alarma. No quiero que ninguna de mis hermanas pase peligro.

—Mi buena Izumi— murmuró Kakashi frotándose los cabellos—. Tú también eres importante, nunca te olvides de eso. Ya he firmado los documentos necesarios para eso. Pero hay algo que debéis de saber.

«Lo que visteis en la portada del periódico era la llave de la ciudad. Creo que ya lo sabéis si habéis leído la crónica. Pero entre nos, no es tan solo eso. No es lo único que ganas al obtenerla. Que me dieran esa llave estaba pactado desde hace años. Justo antes del nacimiento de Matsuri. Es un poco largo de explicar.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo— remugó Ino cruzándose de brazos—. Nos dijiste que habías obtenido la fortuna gracias a un lejano pariente tuyo.

—Y así es— reconoció dándole un toque a la nariz arrugada de la chica—. No os he mentido, no os preocupéis. La recibí de un pariente lejano. Era su único heredero pese a que no nos hemos visto nunca. Sin embargo, gracias a él también es que me entregaron la llave. Esta llave es especial.

—¿Tiene poderes mágicos? ¿Abre una puerta que dará a un gran tesoro oculto por muchos ladrones?

Kakashi rio. Sakura estranguló fingidamente a su hermana menor y Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

—No has cambiado en imaginación, pequeña monito— reconoció su padre con el apelativo cariñoso que siempre usaba para Matsuri, quien siempre había adorado subirse a los árboles—. Pero no. Es algo más peligroso. Desgraciadamente, no puedo deciros qué exactamente abre.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó Hinata interesada.

—Secreto militar, seguramente— respondió Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

Su padre no lo negó. Sus años como miembro de la milicia continuaba ahí en sus gestos y por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, descubrieron que había llegado hasta a prometer no soltar prenda a costa de su vida.

—En definitiva. Que tenemos una llave que ha salido en los periódicos y que es capaz de abrir algo sumamente importante. Que tu familiar de vete a saber dónde y que te dio el dinero, era el primer encargado de guardarla y ahora recae sobre ti— resumió Izumi enarcando una ceja—. Bien. Si es tan peligroso: ¿Por qué demonios lo hicisteis público?

—Lo de siempre— habló por primera vez Rin—. La prensa se enteró antes incluso que nosotros. Hubo una filtración por alguna parte y al gobierno no les quedó más que hacerlo público para no fingir que es algo sumamente importante.

Hinata la miró fijamente. Tenía el mentón tenso y estaba cruzada de brazos. Según sabían, había sido periodista en tiempo atrás y por lo tanto, entendía a la perfección esos asuntos.

—¿Seguro que fue una infiltración antes de que os enterarais? — inquirió Temari fulminándola con la mirada.

Rin enrojeció por la sorpresa. Su padre le puso una mano en la pierna como apoyo.

—Estamos seguros, Temari. No seas grosera— regañó—. Ya veo que sigues sin poder controlar tu genio como siempre.

Fue el turno de Temari de enrojecer y bufando, desvió la mirada. Rin sujetó la mano que tenía en su rodilla.

—No la regañes, cariño. En realidad, tiene razón en dudar de mí. Soy periodista, retirada, sí, pero sigo siéndolo. La comprendo.

Temari bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—De todas maneras, esto os afectará en vuestras vidas. Lo siento— se excusó Kakashi enarcando las cejas.

Matsuri se encogió de hombros y habló por todas.

—Tarde o temprano sabíamos que íbamos a ser famosas. Yo seré la mejor escritora del mundo. Hinata salvará tantas vidas como pueda de la pobreza. Especialmente, infantil. Temari será la mejor cocinera del mundo. Sakura será médico y estoy segura de que hará una gran proeza. ¿Quién sabe si el mejor trasplante de corazón del siglo? Ino será la mejor decoradora de jardines del mundo. Y Izumi encontrará algo que hacer con su vida que no sea mandarnos a nosotras. Aunque ya os digo que como manijera no que existe ninguna mejor.

—¡Oye! — protestó Izumi completamente colorada.

Los demás rieron con ganas durante un rato.

—Bueno. Por otro lado, chicas. Habéis hecho un trabajo increíble con toda la casa. Me gustaría, Izumi, que me enseñaras la valla y demás. Cariño— añadió volviéndose hacia Rin—. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato?

Rin asintió poniéndose en pie y tras hacer una leve reverencia, caminó hacia las escaleras.

Hinata decidió acompañar a su hermana y su padre en el paseo alrededor de la casa. Izumi le explicaba los puntos clave y especialmente, el lugar por donde había entrado el misterioso sospechoso.

Se detuvo a un lado de la valla junto a la pobre y destartalada casa vecina. Kakashi había fruncido el ceño al verla y decidió que hablaría con los chicos que vivían. Hinata realmente no había prestado más atención a ellos que los que se encontró colocando aquella señal de tráfico durante su trayecto al trabajo.

Su móvil vibró en su falda y dando la espalda hacia los otros dos y la casa, sonrió con timidez al leer el mensaje. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, respondió.

Pese a que el calor estaba anclado en sus mejillas, no llegó hasta su corazón.

—

.

—¿El novio?

Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el costado de la casa que daba a la mansión al escuchar la voz masculina. Mientras cogía la correspondencia, no se había percatado de la presencia de las tres personas de tan ensimismado que iba en sus pensamientos.

Naruto iba a deberle una bien gorda.

La chica que su hermano había escogido pese a estar prometida, se había puesto colorada y asentía hacia el hombre, quien puso una mano sobre su hombro gentilmente.

—Tenemos que volver a vernos algún día. Esa corta presentación fue apenas un simple saludo. Creo que tengo derecho a conocer al futuro marido de mi hija como corresponde. Sé que estás prometida con un chico al que ni siquiera he visto más de tres veces.

Gaara cerró la puertecilla del buzón con intenciones de marcharse, antes de que llegaran a pensar que era una maruja con el oído puesto que fingía leer facturas que, suponiendo lo poco que había en el tarro del dinero, les iban a costar lo suyo pagar. Pero la dichosa puerta tuvo que soltarte del dichoso tornillo y caer a sus pies con un ruido que sonó por toda la urbanización.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, se agachó para recogerla y al levantarse, sin necesidad de mirar, sabía que tenía todas las miradas de los otros tres clavadas en él.

—Vaya. Mira por donde— habló el hombre—. Perdona, chico. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Gaara se tensó pero esperó. Las dos mujeres y el hombre salieron por la puerta principal y casi más rápido de lo que Itachi se movería, llegó hasta su altura. Las chicas casi llegaron resollando tras él. Le extendió una mano.

—Soy Kakashi Hatake. Acabo de comprar la mansión y sus terrenos.

Gaara miró la mano y luego a él. El hombre sonrió con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la mejilla mientras esperaba el apretón de manos correspondiente. Enarcó una ceja. Antes de que las cosas fueran a más, otra mano apretó la mano del visitante. De reojo, alcanzó a ver a Itachi hasta que habló.

—Itachi Uchiha, señor— saludó—. Disculpe a mi hermano. Es algo _asocial_.

Gaara gruñó una palabrota y le dejó paso mientras intentaba volver a colocar la dichosa puertecita del buzón.

—No se preocupe. Tengo alguna que otra hija con esa misma personalidad. ¿Podría hablar con sus padres? — cuestionó.

Gaara sintió tensarse a Itachi casi al mismo tiempo que él rechinaba los dientes. Esa condenada pregunta siempre estallaba ante sus caras con la misma respuesta.

« _Ey. ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Podemos hablar con él?_ _»_

« _Oh, sí. Vaya usted al vertedero más cercano y busque la peor mierda del mundo. Seguro que es mi padre_ »

El muy desgraciado no había dado vuelto a dar señales de vida. Por un lado era bueno, pues no había traído más progenie al mundo. Pero por otro, era una putada. Porque todos tenían algunas cosas que reclamar. Como por ejemplo: ¿Quién fue la puta madre que lo parió y lo dejó tirado en sus brazos? ¿Con quién tuvo un niño tan rubio como el sol? Naruto y él eran los que más destacaban entre sus hermanos.

Nadie nunca se creía que eran hermanos de los demás. ¿Cómo podía ser que siendo cuatro hermanos morenos dos de ellos resaltaran de ese modo? Pelirrojo y rubio. Qué clase de genes malditos poseían.

A saber.

—Lamento decirle que nuestros padres son ilocalizables, señor. —Gaara notó todo el esfuerzo que Itachi hacía para evitar que se notara el desprecio en su voz—. Soy el que me encargo de esta… humilde casa. ¿Le hemos molestado en algo?

Kakashi Hatake sacudió una mano como si espantara una mosca, restándole importancia.

—Para nada, joven. Más bien, quería hablar con vosotros acerca del arreglo de la valla. Los costos pienso mantenerlos yo, al fin y al cabo, es mi decisión cambiar la valla por mi cuenta.

Itachi asintió.

—Lamento el estado.

—No te disculpes. La otra parte de la valla está en muy malas condiciones y no es por vuestra culpa. Esta tampoco. Los anteriores dueños de la mansión debieron de haberla cuidado con más interés.

Gaara rodó los ojos mientras todos se enfrascaban en hablar de cosas sin importancia.

—Suena aburrido. ¿Verdad?

Miró hacia la valla. La pequeña de los Hatake estaba apoyada contra los sucios barrotes y le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sus ojos brillaban. Gaara enarcó una ceja.

—Los mayores hablan y hablan sin cesar de cosas que para otros no tienen importancia.

Gaara se acercó a ella un poco disimuladamente. Clavó sus ojos en ella y enarcó una ceja.

—Las crías a veces también son petulantes.

Y se volvió para entrar. La chica gritó tan fuerte que calló hasta los mayores.

—¡Sé lo que significa esa palabra! ¡Diablos!

Gaara le sacó la lengua y entró bajo una mirada de advertencia de Itachi.

Cuando este se reunió con él, rebuscaba algo que poder masticar sin que su estómago decidiera volver a expulsarlo. Y dada la escasa lista de la compra que solían hacer, dudaba que así fuera.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? Creí que habíamos quedado que Naruto se haría cargo.

—Hemos cambiado— respondió cerrando la puerta con un rabanito entre los dedos. Cogió un cuchillo para quitarle la piel y apoyó la cadera contra el quicio—. Solo eso.

—¿Cómo que habéis cambiado? — cuestionó Itachi incrédulo. Con la mirada, buscó el sobre en la mesa de la cocina—. No jodas que ha…

—No tenemos que enamorarnos de ellas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más da que esté prometida?

Itachi se frotó la frente.

—Eso también es verdad. Mierda.

—Van a poner seguridad— informó Shikamaru bajando las escaleras.

—Supongo que en este lado de la valla no— opinó tirando la piel entera en una olla con caldo que hervía con, a saber cuáles, algunas verduras—. Eso nos da paso libre.

—Sí, desde luego. Porque he conseguido que el hombre confíe en nosotros. Pero si sospecha… tendremos que coger las maletas.

Gaara mordisqueó el rabanito entre los dientes. El sabor le revolvió el estómago. Tiró el vegetal en el caldo y con una maldición, buscó el cuarto de baño. Escuchó a Itachi maldecir y a Shikamaru trastear en el mueble de las medicinas.

Justo cuando ambos entraban, Gaara estaba apretando los dientes y los puños, mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba como si de un flan se tratara. El siguiente vómito llegó acompañado del familiar pinchazo en su hombro.

Sí. Los genes eran una mierda.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas aclaración:**

*: Con esto se refiere que a Sakura le gustan los hombres mucho, pero no del modo vulgar ni obsceno hasta el grado de hacerla parecer una puta. No.


	3. Noche turbulenta

En serio que me lo paso pipa escribiendo este fic (l)

* * *

 **3º: Noche turbulenta**

 _Todo pasa por algo, en algún momento lo entenderás._

* * *

Hinata sonrió al verle cruzar el umbral. Extendió las manos para que él se las apretara suavemente y le diera un casto beso en cada una. No podía negar que sentirse como una princesa a veces ayudaba muchísimo.

—Gracias por venir.

—No podía no hacerlo tras tu mensaje. Que me pidieras quedar para cenar es algo interesante. Más hoy. ¿No dijiste que tu padre había vuelto de viaje?

Hinata asintió, cohibida. Él le ofreció el brazo para adentrarse en el salón del restaurante. El camarero les indicó su mesa con un gesto educado de la mano y él apartó la silla para ella. Cuando se hubo sentado, se entretuvo en colocarse la servilleta sobre la pierna y la cartera a un lado.

—Precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo —explicó mientras él ocupaba una silla frente a ella.

—¿Sobre el regreso de tu padre? —cuestionó.

Ella asintió lentamente y pidió algo de vino para beber. Mientras el camarero terminaba de rellenar ambas copas y apuntar su pedido, solo intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, las suficientes como para ser un acto de educación hacia el camarero. Cuando este se marchó, él se echó hacia delante.

—Creí que estaría de luna de miel. Cuando me lo dijiste, realmente me preocupé.

—Lo sé —reconoció ella buscando su mano por encima del mantel para darle un suave apretón—. A todos nos ha sorprendido, pero ha ocurrido algo, nada preocupante, que le hizo regresar.

Él frunció el ceño, preocupado. Hinata se odió por tener que mentirle.

—¿Tiene que ver con su fotografía que sale en el periódico?

—Eso creemos. Atacaron a Izumi durante la noche. Mi padre regresó para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de continuar su viaje.

El hombre se removió sobre la silla.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Solo fue un susto —aseguró—. De todas maneras, mañana nos colocarán alarmas y demás cosas, así que estaremos más seguras. No te preocupes.

—Si ocurre cualquier cosa, Hinata —recordó él apretándole la mano con suavidad—.Sabes que me tienes a un toque de teléfono.

Ella enrojeció al escucharle. Agradecía sus palabras como nunca.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió él retrocediendo para permitir que le pusieran el plato enfrente. Hinata hizo el mismo gesto—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo del trabajo?

—No —negó y buscó el tenedor correspondiente—. Más bien, me gustaría que finalmente conocieras a mi padre. Él se muere de ganas por verte oficialmente. Sabe que estamos prometidos y después de aquel día, pues quiere hablar contigo más.

El hombre hizo una mueca estudiada, una seriedad estudiada. Todo en él era ensayado. Como si necesitara la perfección para sentirse feliz. Pinchó la carne con cuidado para cortarla de un tajo perfecto.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que es cierto. Tendría que tener una charla con él. Al fin y al cabo, es mi suegro. Tendré que verle tarde o temprano antes del día de la boda.

Hinata asintió esperanzada.

—Estoy segura de que mañana…

—No —interrumpió él llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Hinata esperó a que tragara—. Mañana tengo que irme de viaje por asuntos del trabajo, así que será imposible. ¿Tu padre volverá a viajar?

Hinata suspiró descorazonada.

—Sí. Por eso decía mañana. Pero veo que ambos sois hombres demasiado ocupados.

—Bueno, tu padre lo hace por luna de miel, no por trabajo —recordó él—. Igual hasta regresa con la sorpresa de que su nueva mujer está embarazada. Por un lado es bueno, así otra puede ocupar tu lugar.

Hinata sintió la tensión acumularse en su espalda. Dejó el tenedor cuidadosamente sobre el plato y clavó los ojos en él, con el ceño fruncido. Él se detuvo y bebió lentamente del vino, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —protestó—. No puedo dejar a mis hermanas así como así.

—No las dejas así como así. Te casas, que no es lo mismo. Tienen que dar por hecho que harás tu vida. Conmigo.

Hinata suspiró, cansada.

—Saben que tengo que hacer una vida contigo. Lo que no van a comprender que tenga que hacerlo tan lejos.

—¿Lejos? Solo vamos a mudarnos a una ciudad que se puede llegar fácilmente en cinco días de coche y una hora de vuelo, por dios.

—Sería la primera vez que nos separamos —presionó temblando como un flan—. No quiero separarme de ellas.

—Entonces, no quieres hacer una vida conmigo libre y sin tener que estar cuidando de ellas —reflexionó él dejando la servilleta a un lado y levantándose—. Creo que podemos dar por zanjada esta reunión porque esta noche va a terminar en un caos de discusión y no tengo ganas de tener un viaje complicado por no poder concentrarme. Discúlpame, Hinata.

Hinata se quedó la boca abierta, literalmente. No podía creerse que acabara de recibir tal desplante. ¿De qué forma podía hacerle entender que sus hermanas eran importantes para ella? Las quería en su vida, no lejos. No quería depender siempre del teléfono y estar en vilo cada noche que pudiera pasar algo. Ino, Sakura y Matsuri todavía eran unas crías. Dudaba que Izumi pudiera continuar más años así y Temari siempre parecía una bomba de explosión.

Intentó evitar que el llanto la venciera. No era el momento adecuado y tampoco quería dar más pena de la que ya daba al resto de personas a su alrededor.

Se puso en pie y tras pagar la cena, se marchó, con el rostro colorado y el frescor de la noche golpeándole las mejillas.

.

.

—Estás loca.

Sakura miró hacia ella. Ino estaba encaramada en la ventana, con los pies sobre la vieja escalera y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Con una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, tacones, falda y un top que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus enormes senos. Sakura no podía creerse que estuviera siguiéndole el juego.

—Nos vamos a matar. ¿Sabes? Encima, papá está en casa y ya sabes que tiene el oído muy fino. Si se entera que nos estamos escapando, nos caerá una buena.

Ino hizo un mohín de protesta.

—Tranquila. Ya he visto dónde está cada uno. Temari está acostada leyendo alguna de esas novelas baratas y románticas cargadas del sexo que prefiere leer y no probar. Izumi está frita en su cama. Papá está ocupándose de su esposa, ya sabes qué quiero decir. —Hizo un gesto con las cejas pícaro que Sakura prefirió ignorar—. Matsuri está haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca y Hinata está fuera con su misterioso novio. Tenemos vía libre.

Sakura la siguió al darse por vencida. Saltar la ventana y encajar el tacón en la escalera no era tan fácil como Ino hacia ver. Al llegar al suelo, miró hacia su alrededor, dudosa.

—¿Por dónde ahora?

—Por valla vieja.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Estás de broma? Esa valla da a la casa de los vecinos. Eso sería considerado allanamiento de morada.

Ino se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Sakura la siguió, pisando donde ella pisaba hasta llegar a la valla. Ágilmente y gracias a su juventud, saltar no fue difícil. Lo difícil fue evitar que crujiera bajo su peso o que el polvo del óxido no se pegara a sus pantalones blancos. Ambas se ocultaron en las sombras, esperando por cualquier posibilidad de que su padre las hubiera escuchado y las regañara o que los chicos de la casa notaran algo extraño. Si por un casual alguno le daba por asomarse a la ventana y verlas, eran capaces de pensar a saber qué. Aunque a ella no le importara comerse a alguno de ellos, no era plan de entrar por la puerta de las ladronas.

Pero nadie se movió. Ninguna ventana se abrió para dejar ver una cabeza. Es más, las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas y ni siquiera la moto que antes había aparcada frente al porche estaba. Era como si no hubiera ni un alma.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, Ino y ella avanzaron por el lado derecho del hogar de los hombres hasta salir la calle. Se agarraron del brazo y como dos tontas, se rieron tan fuerte que luego tuvieron que echar a correr en la dirección adecuada.

—¿Sabes que realmente podríamos haber salido si se lo hubiéramos dicho a papá? —dijo dando un tirón de Ino para que no se chocara contra una farola mientras reía como tonta.

—Lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué me dices de lo emocionante que es esto?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Aunque generalmente podría tirarse de los pelos con Ino, eran estos momentos los que más la unían.

Caminaron por la silenciosa calle hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Otro hombre esperaba, sentado y acurrucado en su chaqueta grisácea. Sakura lo miró un instante antes de quedarse de pie junto a Ino, que sí podía permitirse el sentarse sin mancharse la ropa. ¿Quién le mandaría ponerse unos pantalones blancos?

Lo importante era lo que iban a disfrutar en la discoteca esa noche.

Cuando el sonido de un motor llegó desde el otro lado de la calle, ambas levantaron la cara. Reconocieron al hombre moreno de la casa vecina, quien se detuvo al verlas. Se quitó el casco y sacudió la cabeza, con la coleta golpeándole los hombros. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía agotado.

—¿Sois las chicas de al lado? —cuestionó y miró de reojo al hombre que ni se había inmutado.

—Sí —respondió Ino poniéndose en pie—. Eres el hijo mayor. ¿Verdad?

Sakura percibió una mueca extraña en su rostro cuando asintió. Sus ojos oscuros las recorrieron con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Vais a algún sitio?

—A la discoteca. Nos han dicho que suele estar bastante llena —reveló esta vez ella.

Itachi Uchiha sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—Hoy está cerrada. Solo abren los viernes y sábados. Nunca entre semana. Esto no es como la ciudad que vivíais antes —explicó—. La mayoría de jóvenes van a la ciudad vecina para divertirse. Pero este autobús no os llevará.

Ino maldijo entre dientes, ahuecándose el cabello.

—Genial. Nos hemos fugado para nada.

Itachi enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Os habéis fugado?

—Mi hermana es algo exagerada —intervino Sakura frotándose los brazos—. Nuestro padre lo sabe, pero Izumi… es mejor que no.

Itachi se rascó la barbilla y miró a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no es una discoteca, pero puedo llevaros a una cafetería que conozco para que al menos entréis en calor —ofreció.

Ambas se miraron y llegaron al mismo tipo de ecuación: al menos disfrutarían de algo esa noche. Aunque no fuera de menear su cuerpo en una pista de baile, la compañía no era para nada mala.

Si lo miraban bien, ese hombre para estar en la quincena de su hermana, era un buen partido.

—Vale —aceptaron a la par.

Itachi asintió.

—Dejad que deje la moto, enseguida vuelvo.

Ambas asintieron y lo vieron alejarse por la carretera. Ino volvió a sentarse y miró divertida en la dirección mientras ambas esperaban a que regresara. El autobús llegó antes y el hombre junto a ellas se marchó en él.

—¿Qué te parece? —cuestionó Ino meneando las cejas sugestiva—. Es un guaperas.

—No te lo niego —reconoció mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintió el carmín llenarle la lengua de un sabor terrestre—. Pero es demasiado mayor para mí gusto.

—Sakura y sus problemas de edad. Si sigues así, cada bombón que veas tendrá que ir con el carnet por delante. No vas a ser joven para siempre y dicen que los mejores tarros a veces son los más antiguos.

Sakura la estudió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad te acostarías con un viejo?

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Ino—. Si me gusta, no le veo problema. ¿Acaso piensas que papá no es atractivo, por ejemplo? Sé que no es un ideal como hombre dado que es nuestro padre y eso sería… puag. Pero los de su edad no están nada mal si se cuidan. Y ese morenazo menos.

Ino señaló hacia atrás con la barbilla. Sakura se volvió para descubrir a Taichi regresar con dos prendas en un brazo que tendió hacia ellas. Una oscura y otra naranja chillón.

—Son de mis hermanos, pero seguro que es mejor que ir sin nada cuando refresca.

Ambas las cogieron cohibidas. Sakura aferró la oscura entre sus manos antes de colocársela sobre los hombros. Ino hizo lo mismo con la naranja y tras cerrársela y subirse la capucha, Itachi las guió por la calles hasta la cafetería.

Era una de esas llamativas que esperas ver llena de gente y sin embargo, exceptuando cuatro mesas al principio, el resto estaba vacío. Un joven hombre atendía la barra y en ese momento, tan solo se encargaba de sacar brillo a los vasos. Al verles, levantó una ceja, dejó el trapo y el vaso y se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura creyó que esa mirada severa sobre Itachi no era nada bueno, pero cuando estallaron las manos en palmadas que se desviaron hasta sus espaldas, miró a Ino con la pregunta en los ojo. Ino solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito lobo, Itachi. Nunca estás cuando creo que vas a estar y sin embargo, apareces cuando creo que no lo harás. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que has usado artes oculares conmigo o algo.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberías de dejar de leer tantos mangas, Shisui.

El chico se rascó la nuca ligeramente avergonzado. Entonces, pareció percatarse de las chicas. Ambas hermanas le sonrieron con educación.

—Vaya. Hoy vienes bien cargado. Y no es por hombres.

Itachi se volvió para dejarles espacio.

—Son mis nuevas vecinas —presentó.

—Ino y Sakura Hatake — se presentó estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

Ino no tardó en sacar a relucir su interés en él.

—Shisui, soy un primo lejano de Itachi. Y también trabajo en esta cafetería. La paga no es buena, las propinas menos, pero tengo derecho a leer todo el manga que me guste.

Ino chasqueó la lengua. Sakura le dio un codazo.

—Eso es fantástico. ¿Podríamos sentarnos?

—Ah, claro —invitó—. Pedid lo que queráis.

—¿No vas a traer una libreta antes? —cuestionó Ino mirándola con atención.

Él le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa.

—No. Los Uchiha siempre tenemos buena memoria. Nos viene de casta.

Itachi rodó los ojos y se agenció una mesa algo apartada de la puerta y de la barra. Shisui tomó nota de sus pedidos y se marchó canturreando algo. Sakura carraspeó cuando vio a Ino concentrada en sus andares.

La rubia le hizo un gesto de pregunta escandaloso y suspiró para picar unos panchitos que había sobre la mesa.

—Así que… ¿Ha escondidas de vuestra hermana? —cuestionó Itachi mirándolas fijamente.

—Sí —respondió Ino sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor—. Si ella supiera que estamos aquí ahora mismo, seguro que vendría a buscarnos para arrastrarnos de la oreja. Creo en serio que necesita un novio.

Itachi enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Pensé que tenía. Hasta que estaba casada.

Sakura negó esa vez.

—Tuvo una pareja hace tiempo, pero por desafortunado del destino, no fueron.

—¿Ella lo dejó? —se interesó.

—No. Es algo delicado —expresó Ino—. Procuramos no hablar demasiado del tema, pero no creemos que con lo que sucedió nuestra hermana tenga que haberse convertido en nuestra madre y no vivir la vida. Seguro que ya debería de estar casada al menos. Ni siquiera continuó su carrera.

—La terminó realmente, pero no la ejerce —aclaró Sakura antes de que hubiera malos entendidos. Ino bufó.

—Es como si no hubiera hecho nada. La otra noche, por cierto, la atacaron en casa. Algún tipo o ladrón que entrara.

Taichi las miró con curiosidad, más si cabía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió.

—No lo sabemos. Ella es del tipo que se guarda las cosas para sí misma. Dijo que iba a colocar la alarma y arreglar la valla y listo. Si hubiéramos sido una de nosotras…

—Menudo escándalo habría armado —terminó por Ino.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás cuando Shisui llegó con las bebidas. Las dejó sobre la mesa una a una y antes de alejarse, le guiñó un ojo a Ino, que le devolvió el gesto sacándole la lengua.

—Es natural que los hermanos mayores nos preocupemos por los menores —les explicó pausadamente—. Si algo le sucediera a uno de mis hermanos, yo también entraría en pánico, seguramente. Y los míos son terribles. Si estuvieran haciendo ahora mismo lo que vosotras, les cogería de la oreja y los llevaría a casa sin dudarlo.

Ambas tragaron, mirándose a una y otra. ¿Sería prudente decirle que no había nadie en su casa cuando ellas salieron? Pero Itachi había ido a su casa y les había traído ambas chaquetas para las dos. Debería de haber visto su casa en silencio y sin luces.

Por otra parte, tampoco querían ser unas chivatas.

—Eso sí que es ser un hermano protector. Creí que con los chicos se hacían la vista aparte.

Taichi detuvo la cocacola que se llevaba a los labios.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó clavando los ojos en Ino, quien se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Porque ellos no corren el riesgo de volver embarazados —explicó.

Itachi bufó y dio un trago finalmente a su bebida.

—Eso es una tontería —puntualizó—. Una mujer no solo se queda embarazada por salir de fiesta unas horas. Y creo que eso lo sabéis bien. Hasta en un colegio puede pasar. O una tarde en que están en el parque comiendo pipas en un banco y se van a la parte trasera para un rapidito. Y en ese rapidito, hay un chiquillo en camino.

Shisui rompió en carcajadas al otro lado de la barra, fingiendo que eran estertores de tos. Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero, algunos padres idolatran a sus hijas o creen a fe ciegas que ellas no irán a hacerlo en el baño del instituto o universidad porque, obviamente, están los profesores para protegerlas —dijo Sakura jugando con las etiquetas de su bebida.

—Con los varones es lo mismo, chicas. No os dejéis engañar. La hija trae el paquete. El chico es responsable de ello. Un hombre que no se hace responsable de sus acciones, no es un hombre.

—Por eso nunca veréis minis Itachis rondando por ahí —puntualizó Shisui mordisqueando una pajita.

Ino rodó los ojos.

—Tienes pinta de ser insufrible.

—No creas, no a todo el mundo puedo serle indiferente.

Ino se envaró.

—No he dicho eso.

Shisui se volvió para regresar a la barra e Ino lo siguió echando pestes. Sakura se cubrió el rostro desconcertada.

—Lo siento. Que se comporte así con tu primo.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Shisui también se lo busca él solito.

Sakura asintió y miró hacia el exterior. No pasaba ningún coche a esas horas y el cristal reflejaba el interior del café. Podía ver a Ino recostada contra la barra y hablar en voz baja con el camarero. Parecía que su enfado había terminado y una sonrisita empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Se me hace muy curioso que decidieran mudarse a este lugar. ¿No sería mejor una casa grande en la ciudad?

Sakura desvió la mirada del reflejo de Ino para clavarla en él. Sus ojos tenían la misma oscuridad que había visto en Sasuke y sus cabellos tenían hasta el mismo toque oscuro.

—Mi padre y mi madrastra, su nueva esposa, crecieron aquí. Mi padre quería traernos a sus raíces y también, un lugar cerca del trabajo de Hinata. Como no queda lejos de la universidad, no podemos quejarnos. En sí, la única que trabaja es Hinata y no se hubiera quejado ni aunque le molestara.

—Creo haber visto a Hinata —sopesó. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

—Bueno, es la única que tiene el cabello largo y oscuro y heredó los extraños ojos de su madre. Pero, lo siento, ya está pillada. Al parecer tiene un prometido en alguna parte.

Itachi se echó hacia delante totalmente serio.

—Tranquila, de interesarme una de vosotras, seguramente sería la mayor —dejó caer—. Gracias a mis hermanos las mujeres no me atraen más jóvenes que yo.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían y no tenía por qué. Itachi la miraba fijamente, con seriedad. Y a la vez que había dejado caer una bomba frente a ella, creaba una barrera que le protegiera de posibles ideas de enamoramiento hacia su persona.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Ella no tenía interés en hombres de la misma edad que su hermana. Quizás fuera demasiado selectiva como solía decir Ino.

De todas maneras, tenía un dato muy importante que no podía desvelar a su hermana mayor a menos que se delatara. Quizás Itachi, como parte de hermano mayor podría comprender mejor a Izumi y por ello la hacía participe de tal notición.

Por suerte, Ino no estaba ahí para delatarla.

Como tampoco estaba en la barra donde la había visto por última vez y… tampoco el camarero.

Se puso en pie para mirar mejor. Itachi siguió su mirada y maldijo entre dientes, levantándose a la par.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté en el baño? —sopesó.

—No —negó totalmente segura—. Está con él.

Apretó los puños dispuesta e encarar a Ino y su idiotez. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerle esas cosas?

Itachi la retuvo del brazo, enarcando una ceja.

—¿No sería mejor esperar?

Sakura se zafó con algo de brusquedad.

—Ni de coña. Tú lo has dicho antes. La gran mayoría de embarazos pueden ocurrir hasta en un baño.

Y se volvió dispuesta a sacar a su hermana del atolladero en el que estuviera metida de los pelos de ser necesario.

.

.

No era la mejor noche de su vida, pero estaba completamente mejorando.

Cuando habían ideado salir para ir a la discoteca jamás pensó tener que arruinar todo el plan que había ideado para nada. Y aunque Itachi podía ser un bombón, que estuviera tan interesado en su hermana mayor no le daba muchas ganas de intentarlo si quiera. Cuando un hombre ponía sus ojos en otra mujer, especialmente en una de sus hermanas, esperaba que fuera para siempre.

Había creado la típica técnica de tirar del sedal sin que Sakura y Itachi se percataran. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había alejado con Shisui hacia la parte trasera del bar y ahora mismo, sentía millones de cosas placenteras con la promesa de más. En lugar de usar su boca para burlarse de ella, estaba más ocupada en otros temas y, sinceramente, muy interesantes.

No es que fuera el lugar más cómodo tener un momento intimo en la parte trasera de un bar, donde olía a licor, plástico y otras sustancias que no tenía ganas de averiguar, pero las cosas habían sido peores anteriormente.

Cuando sintió un pellizco en el pezón, volvió en sí, parpadeando.

—Oye, no los muerdas así —regañó—. No me gusta y duelen.

Él levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

—¿Qué dices? Estoy seguro de que os encanta y solo os hacéis las duras.

Ino gruñó deteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Pues a mí no me gusta. Es más, acabas de córtame la libido al completo.

El chico enarcó una ceja, echándose hacia atrás y mirándola desde su altura.

—¿Estás deteniéndome?

Ino fue a cabecear con seguridad. Hasta que la voz la interrumpió.

—Si no lo hace ella, te juro que lo haré yo.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Sakura estaba en el pasillo, crujiéndose los nudillos y mirando severamente hacia ellos. Itachi asomó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Vaya, realmente están jugando a cosas de mayores y tú estás desatendiendo la barra. No es por asustarte, pero hay un tipo enorme jugando con tu caja registradora.

—No me jodas, Itachi —reprendió el chico y abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a la parte delantera.

Sakura se volvió hacia el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Gracias.

—Ni me las des —dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Os esperaré fuera. Creo que será mejor volver a casa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar que Itachi se alejara lo suficiente como para mirarla en espera. Ino se cerró la ropa, suspirando.

—No todos los panaderos saben amasar bien el pan.

—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? —cuestionó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? He salido a disfrutarlo, no a sentarme como una vieja en una mesa o como una niña a esperar la hora de irnos a casa. Por dios, para eso le hubiera pedido a Izumi que saliera con nosotras en vez de escaparme por una ventana a riesgo de romperme la crisma con la escalera y los tacones.

—Comprendo que necesitaras divertirte, pero la próxima vez tendrás que informarte mejor de la discoteca. Bastante amable ha sido Itachi en cuidarnos para que no nos pase nada.

—¿Qué? —masculló sin comprender.

—Antes de entrar se ofreció a hacerlo él pero lo descartó para asegurarse de que estuvieras vestida y no en pelota picada. Y bien podría haberse ido a casa, dejándonos a la suerte. Sin embargo, se ha quedado con nosotras para distraernos.

Ino entrecerró los ojos. No sabía bien si disculparse o no. Esa noche había actuado como una cría, de eso estaba segura. La misma insatisfacción la aturdía lo suficiente como para obrar mal.

—Vale. Le daré las gracias.

—Haz solo eso, por favor —gruñó Sakura siguiéndola cuando avanzó hacia la salida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

—Pues que por una vez le des las gracias a un chico sin tener que bajarle la bragueta.

Ino se detuvo al instante. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida hasta consigo misma. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron supo que le había dolido hasta a ella misma esas palabras. Aún así, el enfado provocó que soltara un taco de sobremanera y sin esperar a nadie, echara a andar.

Sakura salió para perseguirla y un instante después, Itachi las alcanzó. Ino caminaba a grandes pasos frente a ellos y Sakura guardaba una distancia prudencial, cosa que agradecía. No quería tener que ver su cara más de lo necesario.

Los escuchó hablar a su espalda y eso la irritó todavía más. Casi sintió ganas de volverse y gritarle que quizás ella era la que quisiera meterse en la bragueta de otra persona. Por más que Sakura continuara cabezonamente que nunca estaría con un hombre mayor que ella, a saber si era capaz de luchar con los encantos de Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, una de las luces de la casa del hombre estaba encendida. Le hizo un gesto para indicarle que iba a entrar y se aventuró por el lado de la verja y saltó, sin esperar una asentimiento o una negación. Tampoco esperó a Sakura.

Media hora después, cuando ella entraba al baño, desnuda, la vio salir por la puerta de su cuarto de puntillas. Ino maldijo entre dientes.

No quería que siguieran señalándola con el dedo por algo que ella no había cometido. Por eso adoraba las plantas. Era el tipo de ser que agradecían tus cuidados y eran delicadas. Suaves. Jamás te herían o traicionaban.

La luz del pasillo se encendió justo cuando batalla con sus pantalones de pijama. La primera idea de que hubieran pillado a Sakura la asustó. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de Izumi en un susurro y la de su padre seguirle, comprendió que no era así.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió de puntillas a deshacer la cama, haciéndose una trenza de cualquier forma, salió tallándose un ojo.

—¿Qué ocurre a estas horas? —cuestionó.

Izumi clavó la mirada en ella. No había ni rastro de que dudara de que hubiera estado durmiendo en la cama en vez de acabar de llegar de la calle.

—Es Hinata.

—¿Hinata? —cuestionó ya sin deseos de cubrir su escapada —. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Sakura se asomó al escuchar su voz. Llevaba puesto el pijama y se había alborotado el cabello lo suficiente para que pareciera recién levantada.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —dijo acercándose a ellos.

—Hinata llega tarde —explicó Izumi —. Me dijo que iba a salir pero que volvería antes de las dos. Son las tres. Y sabéis que ella nunca se retrasa. Me levanté para ir a tomar un poco de agua y su cama sigue hecha. Tampoco tengo un mensaje que avise de que no fuera a venir. Y siempre, siempre, siempre, lo envía.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—¿Has pensado que quizás haya querido adelantar la luna de miel?

Todos se callaron para mirar a Sakura. Ino apenas podía creerse lo que había insinuado. Estaban hablando de Hinata. Esa mujer que llevaría puesto un cinturón de castidad hasta el día de su boda. Diablos, si con solo ver un beso en la televisión apartaba la vista azorada.

—¿Estás de broma, fretona?

Sakura la ignoró.

—En serio, es mayorcita. Dejad de preocuparos tanto por ella.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Cerró casi de un portazo.

Izumi estaba por ir hacia ella cuando su padre la retuvo.

—Está bien, Izumi. Sakura siempre ha tenido malos despertares. Tiene razón, Hinata ya es mayorcita. Seguro que llamará más tarde.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —presionó la mayor mirando hacia ella en busca de apoyo—. ¿Y si resulta de que no está con su novio y le ha pasado algo?

Ino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Izumi siempre había sido exagerada a la hora de ocuparse de ellas y Hinata muy puntual. Si algo había pasado la primera no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Solo ten un poco de paciencia.

Y esperó no equivocarse.

Su padre la siguió tras enviar a Izumi a la cama y que no despertara a nadie más. Su rostro era sonriente pero había algo en él que delataba que sabía más de lo que decía. Cuando se metió en la cama y él se sentó a los pies, dándole un toque suave en la rodilla como gesto cariñoso, Ino se sintió horrible por mentirle.

—Habéis salido.

Ino asintió y suspiró abrazándose las piernas. No era una postura cómoda teniendo en cuenta su problema con ambos senos.

—No es que quisiéramos ocultártelo a ti. Pero ya ves como es Izumi con nosotras. Seguro que Hinata solo está tomando algo de más con su novio, luego cogerá un taxi y mañana se disculpara por olvidarse de enviarle un mensaje a su hermana controladora por divertirse con su pareja.

Kakashi Hatake asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé. Hice mal en dejaros siempre a cargo de Izumi. Como veía que yo no terminaba de tener una relación duradera se echó la carga sobre sus hombros y desde entonces, creo que no ha sido nada feliz.

Ino estudio su rostro lleno de pesadumbre.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer?

—No lo sé. He discutido muchas veces con ella que salga, que se distraiga. Que encuentre un hombre y sea feliz. Que se case y me dé nietos si quiere. Antes le preocupaba que yo estuviera solo, pero ahora tengo a Rin. Soy feliz. Pero me falta la felicidad de mis hijas para culminarlo. Y la felicidad de todas, Ino.

La miró con una de esas sonrisas afables suyas que a veces querían decir tantas cosas a la vez que eran incomprensibles. Pero estaban cargadas de amor.

Ino se movió y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara se acurrucó contra él.

—Sería más feliz que a partir de ahora salieras por la puerta principal. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

.

.

Naruto tenía un cabreo del copón. De esos que necesitabas mandar todo a la mierda y que ni siquiera podría calmar durmiendo. Mucho menos follando con cualquiera. Aunque en esto último era lo que menos podía pensar en esos momentos.

El ataque de Gaara los tenía a todos con los nervios de punta. Lo más irritante de todo es que él había sido consciente de que algo estaba por ocurrir y por hacerle caso, no avisó hasta que se repitió.

Taichi se había enfadado con él como nunca y lo había enviado a caminar para tranquilizarse. Llevaba horas en ello y solo conseguía enfadarse cada vez más. Lo peor es que empezaba a hacer frio y quería volver a casa.

… _yuda…_

Se detuvo al instante.

Siempre había tenido bueno oído. Y le había servido de mucho a la hora de sus tantos trapicheos necesarios para pagarse la comida a él y sus hermanos. Así que quizás fuera algo que llevara el viento, porque era raro que a esas horas y por esa zona, no se levantara cierta corriente peligrosa. Miró a su alrededor.

El puente estaba vacío al completo. Ni siquiera un trasnochador caminaba distraído de la hora o cubierto de la sombra del insomnio. ¿De dónde entonces provenía ese susurro?

 _Por… vor…_

Giró sobre sus pasos hacia el lado derecho del puente. El mar estaba cubierto en olas oscuras gracias a las luces que las lámparas de la noche dejaban caer sobre él. Se acercó un poco más cuando la escuchó nuevamente. Se inclinó todavía más y entonces, la vio.

Estaba acurrucada sobre un risco sobresaliente del puente de piedra, aferrada a la barandilla. Su bolso colgaba del saliente y su falda parecía estar rasgada, dejando una pierna al aire. Tiritaba y movía su boca sin que apenas saliera su voz.

Por la forma en que el pelo se le pegaba a la piel parecía llevar horas ahí.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par en súplica. Naruto corrió hasta su altura y saltó hasta quedar aferrado a la barandilla y, a su vez, poder sostenerla.

—No mires abajo —ordenó—. Menudo día para decidir asomarse a mirar los peces. ¿Verdad? —bromeó.

La mujer tartamudeó una respuesta que no alcanzó a escuchar. Al parecer, no tenía apenas voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí aferrada?

—Vale. Voy a pasar mi mano por debajo de tus hombros y levantarte. No te sueltes de las barras pero tampoco forcejees con mi tirón. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella cabeceó y él actuó.

Fue entonces, al estar más cerca, que la reconoció. Se maldijo entre dientes y tiró de ella, saltando por la valla y cayendo de espaldas con ella sobre él.

—Buff. Vale. A salvo.

La mujer estaba sentada sobre sus caderas, jadeante, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos cerrados. Naruto se apoyó con las manos sobre el cemento de la acera y la estudió. Sí. Era ella.

—Oye. ¿Querías suicidarte? —cuestionó.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó. Con la voz tomada por los gritos y la afonía, intentó explicárselo. Por lo que pudo entender, había estado sentada en la barandilla, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el viento cambio repentinamente y una ráfaga la hizo caer. Tuvo suerte de quedarse sujeta al risco, pero nadie hizo caso de sus gritos hasta que él apareció.

Alargó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, inconsciente, amable.

—Está bien. Ya te escuché.

Le sonrió abiertamente y tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, intentó ponerse en pie. Ambos fueron consciente de la postura en la que se encontraban y de un brinco, ella se apartó.

— _Lo siento*…_

—Nah, no te disculpes. Caímos así. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?

— _Sí._

Naruto se puso en pie y caminó a su lado en dirección a su hogar. La chica temblaba a su lado y parecía que las piernas no fuera a sostenerla. Suspirando, se arrodilló a su lado.

—Sube —demandó.

— _¿Qué?_

—No puedes caminar bien, así que te llevaré a mi espalda.

— _Podemos... tomar un_ …

—Los taxis no pasan a estar ahora, así que solo estoy yo.

La mujer pareció dudar el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que se había echado atrás. Pero cuando sintió sus brazos rodearle la espalda, Naruto se tensó y preparó para el resto de su peso. Olía a sal y tierra.

La cargó durante todo el camino, sintiéndola temblar a su espalda.

—Un error así lo tiene cualquier, ttebayo —explicó—. Mi hermano Gaara casi me tira por un acantilado una vez, así que sé que se siente estar al filo de la muerte.

No iba a contarle que era un experto saltando ventanas. O que era capaz de andar por encima de un cable sin caerse y regresar con el objeto que hubiera robado. Existían cosas que era mejor no contarle. Al menos, no todavía.

Una vez poseyeran lo necesario, ellas no se darían cuenta de que las habían usado si quiera.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla morir de esa forma horrible. ¿Cuántas horas llevaría soportando el miedo y aferrada al puente con todas sus ganas?

La respiración de la mujer se hizo extraña en su oído. Temiendo que estuviera cerca de la fiebre, se detuvo. Para su sorpresa, se había quedado dormida. Suspiró aliviado y continuó su camino. El cabreo se le había pasado lo suficiente y ahora, sintiendo el calor tras su espalda, no pudo evitar pensar que hacer cosas buenas también se sentían completamente reconfortantes.

Cuando llegaron a su calle se preguntó qué demonios debía de hacer. ¿Dejarla en su casa? ¿Debería de llamar a la puerta de la enorme mansión para que vieran que había pasado con su hermana?

Al no saber qué hacer, se quedó como un pasmarote delante de la puerta, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Itachi —nombró sorprendido.

—La encontré en el puente a punto de morir —explicó. Sabía que en esos casos con Itachi era mejor decir la verdad—. Conseguí rescatarla, pero se ha quedado dormida durante el trascurso. Casi se mata, ttebayo.

Itachi buscó en su mirada antes de asentir. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido tras la discusión del hospital, pero le creía.

—Mejor llamaremos a la puerta.

—Pero es tarde y…

—Naruto. Si uno de vosotros hubiera estado a punto de morir, te aseguro que querría saberlo antes de que me mintieran. Creo que te lo he dicho antes. ¿Verdad?

Naruto apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza.

—Sí.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo y miró hacia la verja mientras que Itachi presionaba el viejo porterillo. Dudaba que funcionara con el mal aspecto que tenía, pero cuando el sonido estridente de una campana resonó por toda la casa, se sorprendió.

Unos minutos después aparecieron varias figuras por la puerta.

Reconoció a la mayor de ellas correr hacia ellos seguida de un hombre de cabellos grises, seguramente, su padre. Detrás de este iba a una mujer de cabellos castaños y la tercera hermana, rubia y con el ceño fruncido.

Tras abrir la puerta, la mayor jadeó.

Naruto se agachó para entregársela al padre y rápidamente, lo hicieron a un lado ver si estaba bien.

Fue la mujer rubia la que se volvió hacia él tirando de su camiseta.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —gruñó—. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?

—Nada, ttebayo —aseguró—. La encontré en…

—¡No mientas! —gruñó sacudiéndolo.

Itachi intervino antes de que la cosa empeorara. Sujetó la mano de la mujer con cuidado.

—Mi hermano está diciendo la verdad, le crea o no. Su hermana se había caído con el viento a un lado del puente y estaba en peligro. Nadie la vio hasta que él lo hizo. Puede no creerlo y esperar a que su hermana despierte para corroborarlo si gusta. Pero no le permitiré que dañe a mi hermano en medio de su histerismo.

La mujer abrió la boca para protestar.

—Temari —interrumpió el hombre—. Entra dentro y llama una ambulancia. Llevaremos a Hinata al hospital.

Soltando una palabrota, obedeció. Naruto miró a Itachi inquisitivamente.

—Nos retiraremos —ordenó.

Él obedeció con una inclinación de cabeza hacia los demás. El hombre sostenía a Hinata en brazos. Kakashi Hatake. Aquel al que tenía que robar algo que lo expondría rápidamente al ridículo. A él y sus hijas.

.

.

Shikamaru bostezó por cuarta vez e intentó enfocar la vista en el móvil. Taichi le había enviado un mensaje contándole lo que al parecer parecía sacado de una telenovela romántica. Naruto había salvado a una de las hermanas de morir e iban hacia el mismo hospital donde estaban ellos. En realidad, solo Gaara y él. Sai se había marchado hacia una hora cuando terminó su turno de vigilar al pelirrojo y lo dejó como perro de guardia.

Sasuke se había marchado horas antes y probablemente había estado durmiendo calentito en su cama. Cómo lo envidiaba.

Gaara se removió en la cama en medio de su sueño. Le habían puesto calmantes y tenía un tuvo intravenoso en el brazo. Su rostro estaba más pálido y su cuerpo más delgado. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello. Y Gaara tampoco era de los que decía nada. Podía estar muriéndose en un rincón de la habitación que se mantendría en silencio, acurrucado, agarrándose la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

Su alimentación no era la correcta. No tenían dinero para poder mantenerlo adecuadamente. Necesitaba nutrientes que eran demasiado caros para su bolsillo. Los ataques persistían cada vez más y la medicación había meses que no podían permitírsela. Incluso dado un punto, Shikamaru era el que se encargaba de comprarla debido a que Gaara, dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio por ellos, dejó de tomarla durante un tiempo, llegando a mentirles.

Itachi, en lugar de enfadarse con Gaara decidió optar por el lado rápido y atestarle a él el trabajo de tener que comprarlas. Ese mes había sido uno de los que no podían permitírselo. Según Naruto, había tenido un ataque del que nadie se enteró tiempo atrás. Gaara lo había dejado caer como si nada y aunque siempre tenían un ojo sobre su hermano desde pequeño, con la llegada de las mujeres y el nuevo trabajo, no había tenido tiempo de prestarle más atención.

Era una herencia fantástica la que había dejado su padre. Los médicos aseguraban que tendría cura pero era con un gen especial sacado de la médula materna. Por supuesto, ellos no podían conseguir traer a la madre de Gaara para hacer una operación tan delicada. No era una causa de muerte a corto plazo, pero hacerlo le ayudaría a poder llevar una vida normal sin necesidad de tener que estar sufriendo como si su cerebro se quemara por dentro o se retorciera dentro de una batidora.

Al menos, eso es lo que siempre explicaba. Pero con Gaara no podías saberlo a ciencia cierta. A veces exageraba un poco las cosas o se las callaba, que no era lo mismo. Eso lo irritaba de cierta manera. Pero Shikamaru quería a su hermano del mismo modo que a todos los demás. Lo único que le cabreaba era tener que quedarse en vela a su lado en el hospital con lo cómoda que era su cama.

Y ser pobre.

Si pudiera despilfarrar el dinero como muchas otras personas, pagaría médicos mejores para su hermano. Le compraría mil botes de medicina de ser necesario y lo nutriría con la mejor de las comidas.

A Naruto y Sasuke les compraría una moto para cada uno y les pagaría los cursos para que no tuvieran que ser becados. Sai podría permitirse tener un estudio de pintura para él y no dormir encima de lienzos y robar pintura de las obras. Itachi podría arreglar su moto y montar un garaje como siempre quiso hacer.

Y él podría estar a la bartola todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin preocuparse.

Todos podrían irse a vivir a una casa nueva, sin tener que arreglar nada en la que vivían. Incluso si compraba el terreno podría edificar unos pisos para que cada uno tuviera el suyo y se dejaran de molestarse tanto.

Itachi podría dejar de ser su padre y ser su hermano.

Pero para tener todo eso necesitaban robar lo que tenían justo al lado de su casa. O al menos, entrar por la puerta grande. Pero si lo hicieran, tendrían que marcharse de ese lugar. Tampoco es que fuera a echarlo de menos. Podrían largarse a otro país libremente.

Ya no necesitaría ser más un carterista.

 _Un carterista al que una niña le quitó su carterita._

De solo recordarlo le fastidiaba.

Que ingresaran a Hinata quizás fuera una buena excusa para pasarse por el lado de los ricos. Quizás así consiguiera llevarse algo. Pero necesitaba que alguien lo suplantara con Gaara. Así que tendría que esperar a que fuera de día y Sasuke o alguno de ellos decidiera quedarse.

Se acurrucó en la silla lo mejor que pudo y levantó los pies para apoyarlos al borde de la cama de Gaara.

Bostezó. Iba a ser una larga noche.

.

.

—¿Ocurre algo?

El doctor clavó la mirada sobre los papeles que acababan de pasarle. Estaba de guardia y era una noche agitada tras que un accidente en el pueblo vecino le hiciera trabajar de más. Pero las vidas humanas no eran algo que tomarse a la ligera. Mas jamás pensó que encontraría algo como lo que tenía justo delante de sus narices.

Su enfermera se inclinó interrogativa sobre el escritorio mientras él se guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo y se ponía en pie.

—Solo que… he encontrado a alguien. Alguien que no esperaba encontrar en este hospital.

Le extendió el papel que ella tomó con cuidado. No pudo evitar percatarse de su anillo de bodas brillar en su anular. Podría haber sonreído para sus adentros y sentirse orgulloso como siempre. Y sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía confuso y más cabreado que otra cosa.

—Señor, su urgencia está aquí.

—Voy.

Su enfermera le sonrió en ánimo y él avanzó para recibir a la mujer que venía escoltada por un hombre y una joven rubia. El hombre agrando los ojos al verle y, quizás, reconocerle. Pero se hizo a un lado cuando se inclinó para tratar a la joven en la camilla.

Qué casualidades de la vida. Qué irónica era.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Este capi ha salido un poco más corto que el otro. Pero he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas y al final se ha quedado así.

Sé que siguen con la duda de quién es el prometido de Hinata, pero más adelante saldrá a la luz. No se preocupen =).

*: La voz de Hinata está herida, así que por eso va en cursiva.


	4. Entrando

.

 **Resumencillo hasta ahora:**

Las hermanas Hatake han llegado al pueblo tras que su padre heredara una suma considerable. Su nuevo hogar está junto a otro bastante destartalado y en cuyo interior conviven seis hermanos de edades semejantes.

Las chicas conviven bajo la mirada atenta de Izumi, su hermana mayor y cuyo ataque nocturno tras que su padre heredara una misteriosa llave de la ciudad, la lleva a tomarse muy en serio la proteccion y a pensar de muchas formas acerca de los vecinos, especialmente de Itachi Uchiha.

Y estos, que tienen que sobrevivir a duras penas a base de robar y engañar, tienen que añadir una regla muy importante: nunca enamorarse de ellas.

Por otro lado, el prometido de Hinata no cesa de pincharla para que se casen y se muden lejos de sus hermanas, cosa que aterra a Hinata y la hace sentir incómoda. Acusándola de egoismo, el hombre la deja tirada y Hinata, rumiando su decisión, pierde conciencia del tiempo y termina en una situacion peligrosa y no es otro más que Naruto quien la salva.

Al llegar al hospital, el médico la reconoce. ¿Quién es?

* * *

 **4º: Entrando  
**

* * *

Te abriré las puertas al infierno de mi corazón

No te asustes, el que grita soy yo.

* * *

Izumi fue la primera en hacer guardia esa noche. No sentía el cuerpo cansado y solo podía pensar en Hinata sobre la camilla, pálida, con ojeras, los labios cortados y la voz que apenas le salía. Todo podía ser un susto tal y como el médico explicara, pero era un susto que no se lo quitaban nadie de encima.

Por otro lado, que su padre se hubiera marchado con el médico tras que este viniera a la habitación vestido de calle, le preocupaba. ¿Habría algo que no podía contarles? ¿Algo grave?

—Cálmate Izumi. Nerviosa no vas a conseguir nada.

Desvió la mirada hacia Rin. Su madrastra daba golpecitos con el pie y, sin embargo, su semblante se mostraba tranquilo, confiado. Era la parte serena que su padre necesitaba. O quizás la intranquila.

—Lo sé —aseguró—. Pero me preocupa. Además, ese hombre se me hace conocido.

—¿A ti también? —inquirió Izumi enarcando una ceja—. Me lo pareció al verle, pero no he comprendido en qué. Pensé que sería alguien antes de que nosotros volviéramos a estar juntos y lo viera de refilón algún día. También, como hemos crecido aquí, quizás es un viejo conocido.

—Pues posiblemente —expresó sorprendida.

—Pero no recuerdo, lo siento. Seguro que eso te tranquilizaría.

Izumi negó y miró hacia su hermana. Dormía y parecía ajena al caos que había creado. Si lo pensaba detenidamente. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? Ambos vecinos estaban con ella y el joven rubio parecía cargarla en su espalda. Su rostro recordaba a una máscara preparada para ser ofendido y el mayor… el mayor había sido frio y neutral.

Tragó al recordarlo y caminó hacia la ventana. El amanecer comenzaba a brillar en su esplendor. Pegó la frente contra el cristal y cerró los ojos. Todavía podía verlo frente a ella, peleándose con aquel sujeto extraño y luego, tras burlarse de su condición femenina, marcharse tan fresco de un salto.

—Rin. Mi padre dice que tú siempre has tenido buen ojo con las personas. ¿Qué piensas de los vecinos? —cuestionó.

La escuchó moverse hasta su altura, centrarse en el paisaje.

—No puedo opinar gran cosa porque no los he visto mucho. Pero, Izumi, seis hombres viviendo solos en una casa que se cae a cachos. Sin una mano femenina que los ayude. Y pese a todo, han sido cuidadosos de dejarnos a Hinata en las manos. Tu padre accedió a que le hicieran una prueba a Hinata. No había tenido relaciones sexuales. Esos chicos se portaron con ella —aseguró. — ¿No crees que eso dice mucho de ellos?

Izumi se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que Rin tenía razón, pero algún tipo de sentimiento extraño le gritaba por dentro que no bajara la guardia con ellos.

—¿Y qué piensas que deberíamos de hacer? —inquirió.

Rin se tocó los labios, pensativa.

—¿Cuánto crees que vale la vida de tu hermana, Izumi?

Izumi la miró atónita.

—Demasiado como para exponerlo en una cifra. Ni la ecuación más larga podría dar un resultado óptimo a esa respuesta —respondió ligeramente ofendida.

Sin embargo, la mujer le sonrió.

—Entonces, piensa. ¿Crees que la vida de tu hermana es como para darles una palmadita y listo? No conocemos los detalles y hasta que Hinata no despierte no estaremos seguros, pero creo que, si realmente algo le ha sucedido a Hinata y esta nos lo quiere contar, si esos chicos realmente la salvaron, y fuera mi hermana, me sentiría avergonzada de solo darle dos palmadas en la espalda. Además, creo que ya hemos dudado bastante al hacerle la prueba a Hinata para asegurar su integridad. Sinceramente —añadió—, la mirada del mayor me recuerda a alguien que conocíamos tu padre y yo. Y era un chico increíble.

Izumi iba a protestar. ¿Qué sabía ella de todo eso? Era como si estuviera echándole en cara sus defectos o regañándola por querer aferrarse en la desconfianza. Pero lo que más le irritaba es que tuviera razón.

Rin le sonrió pese a todo. Siempre sonreía, como si siempre pudiera ver una luz diferente en ellos.

—Ya estoy aquí.

Su padre apareció en el umbral, con gesto cansado mientras se frotaba los cabellos blancos. En realidad, no era un deje de su edad. Desde que tenía uso de razón ese había sido su tono de cabello, aunque Rin alegara que antes era más blanco que en el presente.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —cuestionó ansiosa.

Kakashi se mostró sorprendido ante su impaciencia.

—Bien. Creo. Solo he recordado algo que creía olvidar.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió esa vez Rin por ella—. ¿Hinata estará bien?

—Ah, sí. No nos hemos reunido para hablar de Hinata. Ella estará bien cuandito que despierte, no os preocupéis —tranquilizó con un gesto cansado—. Me refería a mi relación con el médico. O la relación de Hinata, mejor dicho.

Izumi enarcó una ceja al igual que Rin.

—¿Es familiar nuestro? —se interesó.

Kakashi se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Cómo decírtelo, Izumi? Es primo de tu hermana. Se llama Neji Hyûga.

Izumi apretó los labios para retener un suspiro de sorpresa. Rin avanzó hasta acercarse a Kakashi y abrazarle. Las relaciones con los Hyûga era algo delicado y procuraban no adentrarse demasiado con ellos. Especialmente, desde que aseguraron que su padre les quitara a Hinata.

Una cosa estúpida teniendo en cuenta que la familia había repudiado a su madre y la incitaron al suicidio. Como su padre siempre fue un hombre trabajador y capacitado para criar a su hija, pudo optar a la custodia de su hija sin problemas. Por eso, Hinata había crecido con ellos. Y ningún Hyûga se interesó por ella hasta que descubrieron que su madre le había dejado parte de su herencia —que, pese a ser expulsada de la familia, su abuelo le dejara—. No fue la gran cosa, pero ayudó a Hinata a ir a la universidad y dar un respiro a su padre.

Nunca habían dado señales de vida de nuevo. No desde que echaron a su padre y a su hermana de aquella enorme mansión. Izumi todavía recordaba el rostro tranquilo de su padre, quien acallaba mucho más sufrimiento del que parecía, después de que le acusaran de asesino.

Izumi desconocía si Rin lo sabía, pero fue su padre quien encontró a la madre de Hinata muerta e intentó inútilmente salvarla. Desde entonces, estaba segura de que cada vez que Kakashi miraba a Hinata aquel remordimiento regresaba de algún modo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —gruñó plantándose frente a su padre con las manos en las caderas—. Esta vez no soy una niña. No pienso dejar que se lleven a mi hermana o que os hagan sufrir. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué le devolvamos el dinero de su asquerosa herencia? Pues podemos hacerlo. Que les salga por la boca de ser necesario.

—Izumi —exclamó sorprendida Rin.

—No es nada de eso, cariño —intervino su padre antes de que continuara su retaría—. Es justo al contrario.

—¿Al contrario?

—Sí. Más bien está interesado en retomar su cercanía con ella. La ha reconocido al verla. Al parecer, ya se habían encontrado, pero ninguno cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran. No es raro ver Hyûga por estos lares u otros, son mucha familia. Él investigó un poco y tras ver su ficha, se dio cuenta de que era su prima. Al verme lo confirmó. La última vez que vi a Neji era un chaval y ahora mira, un médico. Y es raro. Debido a la rama de su familia hubiera debido de hacerse abogado o algo semejante. ¿Médico? ¿Salir de la casa principal? Jamás.

—Los Hyûga siempre han dado miedo en esos temas —recordó Izumi pensativa—. Es todo un valiente.

Kakashi sonrió y besó la mano de su esposa.

—Más bien es que encontró un motivo para luchar. Está casado con alguien fuera de la casa.

—¿Por qué se empeñan en casar primos con primos, etc.? —inquirió Izumi frotándose los brazos—. Es egoísta.

—Es para mantener la sangre. En el caso de tu madre también lo hacían, pero era algo más liberales puesto que su sangre siempre es fuerte.

Izumi se llevó una mano a los cabellos, sorprendida.

—Por eso me parezco tanto a mi madre —dedujo. Kakashi sonrió—. Aunque tengas cosas mías. En realidad, creo que ninguna os parecéis tanto a mí, si no a vuestras madres.

—Eso no es cierto —discrepó Rin sacudiendo la cabeza—. Todas tienen mucho más de ti de lo que crees.

Izumi sonrió mientras les observaba. Durante su vida había visto a su padre amar a muchas mujeres, pero dudaba que a alguna la mirara del mismo modo que sucedía con Rin. Era como si algo los hubiera destinado desde el principio y deseaba, de verdad, que esa vez pudiera ser feliz.

—Papá —interrumpió tras carraspear—. Hemos estado hablando Rin y yo —comenzó incluyendo a su madrastra, cosa que pareció gustar a su progenitor—, acerca de lo que sucedió. Cuando despierte Hinata preguntaré mejor, pero creo que esos chicos merecen un tipo de compensación.

Kakashi pareció interesado.

—¿Y de qué tipo estamos hablando?

Izumi enrojeció por un momento, incómoda.

—Hablamos a cuenta de cómo está su casa, cariño —intervino Rin sonriéndole en ánimo—. Y estamos segura de que esa casa no ha tenido presencia femenina nunca si por fuera está de ese modo. Desconocemos la situación, pero por lo que me dijiste, el hijo mayor es quien lleva la voz cantante en esa casa, así que me da cierta curiosidad también. Pero creo que merecerían algún tipo de premio. Estoy seguro de que no querrán dinero, se les ve orgullosos.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué mis hijas se pongan a fregarles los calzoncillos?

—No es ninguna deshonra coger un trapo para fregar —corrigió con el ceño fruncido—. Y creo que eso es bueno hasta para ellas tener esa clase de experiencia. Yo las ayudaré, por supuesto.

—¿Tú? —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasa con nuestra luna de miel? No la hemos terminado.

—Pues…

—Lo haré yo— interrumpió Izumi levantando una mano—. Yo me encargaré de todo. Me ocuparé de que las chicas no se inmiscuyan. Seguro que a mí no me pasa nada. Ya soy perra vieja, como suelen decir —bromeó.

Pese a todo, ambos adultos frente a ella fruncieron el ceño. Izumi estaba segura de que si Hinata no se hubiera despertado en ese momento la charla hubiera terminado en una buena regañina. Para los padres, al fin y al cabo, sus niños eran niños hasta emancipados.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —murmuró Hinata al reconocer el olor y el aspecto de la habitación—. ¿Papá?

—Estás en el hospital, cariño —explicó este estrechándola entre sus brazos—. El chico vecino te trajo a casa, desmayada. Nos preocupamos y te trajimos, pero estás sana, tranquila.

Hinata asintió y nada más apartarse se frotó el entrecejo.

—¿Puedes contarnos qué pasó? —intervino Izumi sentándose a su lado y dándole un cálido apretón de hombros.

—Sí. Yo fui a cenar con mi novio y al volver, me entretuve mirando a la nada en el puente. Comenzó el vendaval y terminé cayéndome. Nadie me escuchó hasta que el chico rubio de los vecinos me escuchó. Me salvó la vida. ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó alarmada—. Tengo que darle las gracias.

Los tres la miraron atónita. Izumi se sintió repentinamente avergonzada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rin, supo que la comprendió. Le sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Se fueron a su casa. Pero estoy segura de que querrá saber que estas bien. Así que iré.

—Yo también debería…

—Kakashi, cariño, tú necesitas quedarte a cuidar de Hinata mientras tantos. Yo acompañaré a Izumi y me aseguraré de que Sakura, Ino y Matsuri van a clase. Le diré a Temari que venga a suplirte —interrumpió Rin incorporándose—. No te preocupes.

Mientras hablaba en un sinfín de escusas, besó a su marido y ayudó a Izumi a escapar de sus preguntas y cuidados. Cuando abandonaban el hospital, Rin suspiró.

—Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de ayudarte en esto —confesó—. Si os pasara algo a alguna de vosotras, a tu padre le daría un síncope o algo peor.

—No te preocupes —aseguró—. Solo seré yo.

Rin la detuvo del brazo.

—Izumi, no has de despreciarte. Sigues siendo una mujer y ellos seis hombres. Más fuertes que tú. Te superarían en número y sé que suena perverso y retorcido, pero las posibilidades de que te hagan algo son muchas si bajas la guardia. No te desprecies de ese modo. Eres hermosa.

Izumi le sonrió agradecida. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No tienes que hablarme con ese tono de madre preocupada, Rin. Estaré bien. Deja que me ocupe de proteger a mis hermanas. Tú solo haz feliz a papá.

—Izumi…

—No te sientas ofendida, por favor. No es que te esté excluyendo —aseguró—. He visto a mi padre emocionarse y hundirse muchas veces. Ha sufrido desengaños y pérdidas que parecen sacadas de una novela barata. Se merece ser feliz y tú eres la primera mujer a la que creo que ha amado de corazón.

—Te equivocas —negó Rin caminando a su altura. Una sonrisa dolorosa cruzó su rostro—. Te diré que he sido rechazada muchas veces antes de poder casarme con él. Nuestro amor parecía imposible. Y no me siento feliz de que creas que solo me ha amado a mí. Me ha contado muchas cosas. Cosas que le pueden retorcer el alma y provocar que su voz se corte en un sollozo acerca de vuestras madres. Las amaba a cada una. Muchísimo.

Izumi miró a Rin con sumo interés. Su padre, desde luego, no era un hombre que exteriorizara el amor tan fácilmente. Más bien, siempre escondía todo en sonrisas que parecían felices o echaba alguna excusa que lo alejara de las preguntas importunas.

Que le hubiera abierto su corazón a Rin decía mucho más de ellos. Como amigos y como pareja.

Casi sintió envidia de ellos.

—Pues le haces muy feliz. Gracias.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Me encanta hacerle feliz.

Ambas sonrieron a la par. Se tomaron del brazo y avanzaron por las calles en busca de un taxi.

—

Itachi estaba metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo de los vaqueros cuando la puerta retumbó con varios golpes secos. Sai estaba a su espalda y enarcó una oscura ceja con curiosidad. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de la entrada donde descansaban las llaves de Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

—Si no abres no conseguiremos quitarnos la duda —expresó Sai haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Ya sabes, girar el pomo.

—No sabía que fueras tan inteligente, Sai —espetó tan irónico como su hermano.

Abrió justo cuando empezaban a llamar de nuevo. Esquivó la mano y la apretó entre sus dedos, abarcándola al completo y delatando así la forma de una mujer.

Izumi Hatake. La orgullosa mujer, con cara de sorpresa y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Podrías devolverme la mano, por favor?

Itachi reaccionó.

—Sí.

Y la soltó. Pero el tacto se le quedó en la yema de los dedos como fuego.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó mientras Sai retrocedía hasta ocultar en las sombras.

—Sí.

Y se quedó esperando. Cuando comprendió, Itachi suspiró.

—Iba a salir al hospital —comenzó.

—Ah, no tiene por qué. Mi hermana se ha despertado.

Itachi notó que los hombros se le tensaban.

—Es por mí hermano, no la suya —corrigió con cierta aspereza.

Pero al contrario de responderle con irritación, la mujer dio un brinco sorprendida, llevándose una mano hasta los labios.

—¿Su hermano? ¿Enfermó? ¿Es por culpa de lo que sucedió? Deje que le acompañe y…

Itachi suspiró una vez más y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Sai, adelántate tú.

Su hermano obedeció y tras hacer una reverencia a Izumi, quien dio un brinco al verle salir, se marchó. Itachi se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar. La mayor de las hermanas Hatake dudó solo un instante antes de acceder. Un acto de valentía que le pareció por un instante gracioso.

Lo siguiente fue preguntarse por qué cara iría poniendo por cada lugar que viera de su destartalada casa. Eran limpios, lo más que podía permitirse, pero esos días su casa estaba hecha unos zorros. Al menos, se alegró de que su sótano fuera el lugar de sus trapicheos más importantes y que necesitara conocer la llave correcta para ello.

La vio detenerse frente a la puerta de la cocina y entrar. La siguió con curiosidad y esperó a que se sentara. En lugar de eso, se apoyó contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—No quiero hacerle perder mucho tiempo —murmuró—. Mas si su hermano enfermó por culpa de Hinata…

—Es mi otro hermano el que está ingresado. Gaara. El pelirrojo. Naruto estará arriba durmiendo la noche.

La vio llevarse una mano al pecho, aliviada.

—Menos mal. Ah, no quiero decir que me alegre porque su hermano esté enfermo, pero…

—Que su hermana no sea la culpable la alivia. Sí. Es comprensible.

—Pero no quiero que parezca que me alegro de lo de su hermano —recalcó—. ¿Es grave?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Solo cuando se es pobre.

La vio apretar la mandíbula y bajar la mirada.

—Bueno. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que hayas venido a mi humilde morada? ¿Te has equivocado de casa?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó—. Quería hablar con vosotros. O contigo mismo. Me da igual.

—¿Y de qué exactamente?

La mujer carraspeó. Se metió un mechón rebelde tras la oreja que enseguida volvió rebelde al mismo puesto, justo sobre su mejilla. Los ojos negros le miraron con determinación.

—Quiero agradecerles por salvar a mi hermana. De algún modo que no sea algo… sexual —expresó cohibida al final.

Itachi no podía estar más sorprendido. Se rascó la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Ella hizo un puchero y repitió palabra por palabra. No había escuchado mal. No supo exactamente si llorar o reír. Era como si le sirvieran en bandeja todo y no tuviera que hacer el menor esfuerzo. Casi parecía verla abrirle las puertas de su casa y ofrecerle la llave en la mano.

—¿Le parece mal que quiera hacerlo? ¿Le ofende?

Itachi estaba tentado a contestar que sí, pero detuvo sus palabras. Sus pensamientos anteriores emergieron como una buena solución. Quizás de ese modo, todo estuviera más a mano de lo que esperaba.

Se acercó hasta ella y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para observarla mejor. Ella parpadeó por un instante.

—¿Y cuál es su plan?

Ella se lamió los labios. Desvió la mirada por la casa.

—Puedo dar una mano femenina a este lugar.

Fue su turno de sorprenderse. Ahogó una carcajada en la garganta.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó intentando mantener toda posibilidad de burla lejos de su voz—. ¿De qué habla exactamente? Una mano femenina casi se puede entender como que quisiera casarse con uno de nosotros. Quizás… ¿es eso lo que le interesa?

Inclinó la cabeza de forma inocente y clavó los ojos en ella. Fue adorable ver cómo se sonrojaba y abría la boca con pura sorpresa y una exageración encantadora.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó incómoda—. No es que ustedes sean… bueno… no les conozco. ¡Dios! Si para empezar todos son niños al lado mío.

Estalló en carcajadas y pareció recuperar su fuerza una vez más. Itachi no pudo contenerse.

—Le recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad. Año más, año menos, pero lo somos.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tengo veintiocho años. ¿Creías que era más joven?

—Es que eres más joven —objetó—. ¿Verdad?

—No sé si ofenderme con ese tono de duda al final —bromeó llevándose una mano al mentón—. De todas maneras, dejando eso a un lado. ¿Realmente la edad es la causa de que usted no se case? O que piense en uno de nosotros como no posible amante.

La mujer se envaró y apretó los dientes antes de hablar.

—Ya le he dicho que mi intención no sería esa y que sería imposible que pasara algo así conmigo, por eso me he ofrecido a darle a su hogar un toque femenino. Y no me diga que no le hace falta cuando su mantel, por ejemplo, está completamente grasiento y pegajoso. ¿No le preocupa que sus hermanos coman en él?

Itachi frunció el ceño mientras la veía rasgar con la uña el plástico de la mesa. No podía negar que los chicos y él fueran unas marujas de la limpieza, pero tampoco eran tan desastrosos. Solo que su índice de limpieza quizás no era como el que una mujer limpia podía tener.

—Claro que me preocupan mis hermanos —aseguró y llevó un dedo hasta aquel dichoso mechón rebelde, enrollándolo tras la oreja. Pequeña, sexy—. Pero dudo mucho que usted no sea consciente de que su cuerpo es capaz de crear en un hombre. ¿He de recordarle el ataque de la otra noche?

Izumi soltó una carcajada.

—Ese tipo no estaba ahí para violarme si quiera.

—Podría haberlo hecho —dedujo.

—No. Estaba por mi padre. Estoy por apostarlo. O por una de mis hermanas —añadió—. Ese mal nacido… Ah —recordó—. Eso me recuerda que estoy en deuda con usted por eso. Aunque su comentario final no fue tan interesante.

Itachi se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

—Creo que hasta que no se lo demuestran usted no se dará cuenta.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —cuestionó levantando el rostro hacia ella.

Bajando la guardia completamente.

Itachi solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco. Solo un leve gesto, un giro suave de su cabeza y presionar con suavidad. Blandos, cálidos y totalmente a su merced.

Quizás no fuera un gran avance, pero dio sus frutos. Esperando una bofetada, lo encontró fue una mujer de casi treinta años, sonrojada, con los pelos de punta y la boca abierta.

Un carraspeo le interrumpió la pregunta que le quemaba en la garganta.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta y les miraba alternadamente, hasta enarcar una ceja y mirarle directamente. Itachi se echó hacia atrás para darle espacio y carraspeó.

—Sea como sea. Siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Se acercó a un bote que debería de estar lleno de galletas y sacó una vieja llave, dejándoselo sobre la mesa.

—Una llave porque nunca estamos todos en casa. Siéntase como en la suya.

Se acercó hasta Sasuke y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Iré al hospital —anunció.

Y se marchó, silbando una canción cualquiera, sin ritmo especial.

—

—Gaara, deja de hacer el tonto y cómete el dichoso Danone.

Shikamaru no era de los que les gustaba dar órdenes y mucho menos a sus hermanos. Generalmente cuidaba de Naruto y Sasuke y pocas veces terminaban haciéndole el caso que debieran, pero siempre había sido el encargado de hacer que Gaara comiera cuando estaba enfermo. Porque era el único momento en que este solo le fulminaba con la mirada y no le cerraba la puerta de su habitación como último aviso.

—Mira, quiero ir a donde te he dicho, a ver si logro sacar algo para pagar la medicina —explicó bostezando.

—Con el sueño, lo dudo —indicó este mirando al Danone como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Tenía la voz tomada por la intubación y más ojeras de lo normal. Pálido y con el pijama del hospital su pelirrojo cabello se acentuaba todavía más.

—No teníais que haberme traído.

—Si Itachi te escucha decir eso, probablemente te pateara.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Sai le dedicó una sonrisa curiosa y avanzó hasta la cama, abriendo la tapadera del Danone y clavando la cucharilla en la masa blanca. Gaara bufó.

Shikamaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te quedas tú? —cuestionó.

—Sí. Itachi vendrá en un rato.

—¿No iba a venir contigo? —cuestionó.

—Sí, pero tuvimos visita.

—¿Quién? —se interesó.

—La mayor de las vecinas —respondió sentándose en el sofá al que había odiado toda la noche—. Al parecer quería hablar con él de algo. ¿Habrán terminado entre las sábanas?

—¿Tan pronto? —balbuceó en medio de un bostezo—. Lo dudo.

—¿Qué harás? —se interesó Sai sacando un bloc de pintura viejo que probablemente le habría quitado a algún despistado.

—Quiere ir a ver si saca algo para pagar la mierda que me meto en el cuerpo —espetó Gaara mientras aferraba finalmente la cuchara—. Pierde el tiempo.

Sai sonrió y miró a su hermano menor.

—SI sigues hablando así, seré yo quien te haga comer el Danone.

Gaara engulló la cuchara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca. Nadie, ninguno de ellos, dudaría nunca del sadismo que poseía ese chico. Era tan capaz de clavarte un cuchillo mientras sonreía amablemente: como les hacía a las pobres manzanas cuando tenían alguna por casa.

Shikamaru se alejó de ellos, más tranquilo con Sai ahí para hacer comer a Gaara. Si no se sintiera tan débil no dejaría que ninguno de ellos lo mangonease, pero dado que su situación era delicada, ya protestaba lo suficiente.

Por otro lado, él necesitaba enfocarse en poder llevarse algo. Las facturas de hospital no se pagaban solas y mucho menos, las medicinas.

Se metió en el primer cuarto de baño que encontró para asearse lo mejor que le permitían las condiciones y luego, abandonó el ala sur para ir al norte.

Las habitaciones de los ricos eran mucho más diferentes que las de los pobres y aunque Gaara había tenido suerte de tener una habitación para sí mismo, la desventaja era que apenas cabían todos en ella. Ni siquiera las enfermeras podían maniobrar correctamente. Sin embargo, a todo aquel que le sobrara el dinero para el médico, tenían habitaciones propias y enormes, como si de un hotel se tratara.

Robarles un poco de calderilla no le estaba haciendo ningún daño.

—Eres uno de ellos. ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo antes de entrar en una última habitación y miró por encima del hombro. Justo a su espalda se encontraba una de las hermanas. Y la que casualmente, le había tocado a él en el sorteo.

Temari Hatake, si no se equivocaba. Una rubia del montón con un carácter de mil diablos. Tenía el ceño fruncido pese a lo tirante que llevaba el moño sobre la cabeza y su boca marcaba una tensión de disgusto al verle. Si la miraba bien, en ese momento lo único que podía atraerle de ella era sus ojos. Una mirada firme, fuerte, pero que igualmente su peligrosidad no quitaba su belleza.

Algo exótico, sí. Pero demasiado problemático.

—Soy Shikamaru —se presentó.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, uno de los chicos vecinos.

Hizo una mueca de comprensión y avanzó, pasándole por el lado.

—¿No vas a preguntar?

—Pensé que simplemente me seguirías. No es que te muy de acuerdo, pero al menos que os intereséis por ella dice mucho de vosotros.

Shikamaru no pudo más que asentir y seguirla por los pasillos. Llevaba algo de dinero en los bolsillos que les bastaría para pagar la medicina, pero no la habitación. Mas dudaba que pudiera quitarse de encima a la mujer como si nada, así que la siguió hasta detenerse frente a una de las habitaciones. Tras llamar, ella abrió la puerta.

—¿Está Hinata visible? —cuestionó.

Alguien respondió y luego, le indicó que podía pasar.

La siguió y se encontró con la joven sentada en la cama, comiendo poco a poco un yogurt. Tenía buen aspecto y algo de rubor en sus mejillas que desapareció al verle, confundida.

—Eres uno de los muchachos. ¿Verdad?

Se volvió hacia el hombre que se había puesto en pie y asintió, estrechándole la mano cuando se la ofreció.

—Sí. Quería saber cómo se encontraba. Nos quedamos preocupados —mintió. Diablos. Qué bien se le daba a su familia hacer eso—. Quería aprovechar que mi hermano también está ingresado y saludar antes de irme.

Hatake cambió su rostro de sorpresa a severidad.

—¿Tu hermano está ingresado?

—Sí —respondió.

Y explicó en la medida de lo posible de qué y por qué. El hombre frunció más las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa con esta seguridad sanitaria? —protestó—. Iré a ver qué puedo hacer.

Shikamaru se envaró.

—No tiene que…

Pero el hombre ya no le escuchaba. Ambas mujeres soltaron una risilla a su espalda. Cuando se volvió para verlas, enarcó una oscura ceja.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—No —respondió Temari—. Nuestro padre es un fotofobo de Robín Hood.

La vio dejar el abrigo a un lado de la silla y sentarse junto a Hinata. Solo una leve sonrisa bastó para que ambas se entendieran. Repentinamente, se sintió fuera de lugar e incómodo. Tanto por ellas como por la hazaña del progenitor.

—Su hermano… ¿saldrá? —cuestionó Hinata a media voz.

Shikamaru apenas la escuchó.

—Sí. Solo es uno de los tantos ataques. Al no poder tomar su medicina, recae.

—¿No son peligrosos esos ataques? —inquirió esa vez Temari.

—Lo son —confirmó—. Pero no si son débiles o se le cogen a tiempo. Lo que ocurre es que es algo bribón y le gusta preocuparnos.

Era una broma que ambas no captaron. Con sus ceños fruncidos en preocupación y los labios tensos. Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a casa. Me quedé de guardia.

—Gracias… por venir —agradeció Hinata inclinando la cabeza.

Con tan mala pata que un mechón de su cabello se metió en todo el yogurt. Al Instante, Temari se levantó para limpiarla, regañándola. Y pese a su tono de voz, pese a que parecía furiosa, había un deje de amor entre sus palabras.

Y casi le pareció adorable.

—Espera, chico.

Hatake volvió a retenerle antes de que se marchara. Iba acompañado por un médico de guardia, cuyo rostro casi le resultaba familiar.

—Mira, este es el chico del que te hablo, Neji. ¿Podrías hacer algo? —inquirió—. Sé que es horrible que te pida este favor, pero pagaré lo necesario.

—Sí —asintió el hombre inclinando la cabeza antes de pedirle que le acompañara.

Tras preguntarle los datos de su hermano y hacerle firmar varios documentos, lo dejó marcharse. Shikamaru miró repentinamente la factura, totalmente pagada. Los botes de medicina que le entregaron.

Luego recordó el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Y se sintió el hombre más sucio del mundo.

—

Itachi llegó poco después de que la enfermera entrara para colocarle el medicamento a Gaara. El color empezaba a sonrojar sus mejillas y estaba más gruñón. Señales de que mejoraba a grandes pasos. Le medicina intravenosa era mejor que la oral y a ese paso, mejoraría antes. Lo que Sai no comprendía era porqué de mirarles como si fueran cucarachas las enfermeras se deshicieron en elogios y en ofrecerles cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

—¿Qué les habéis dado? —cuestionó Itachi dejando la chaqueta sobre el perchero—. ¿Droga?

—No se trata de droga.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró, con las manos en las caderas y el gesto severo.

—Tsk, es tan problemático que fastidia.

—Habla —ordenó Itachi.

Shikamaru obedeció al instante la orden, explicándoles el modo en que se había encontrado con la mujer y que el padre de estos había hecho por Gaara. Incluso dejó la bolsa con el cargamento de medicamente y futuros libros de visita.

—Ahora me siento jodidamente sucio —expresó mirándoles con reparos.

Era extraño ver a Shikamaru comportarse de ese modo, con culpabilidad. Mientras que siempre solía ignorar todo lo que le resultara tedioso, en ese momento le habían pillado con la guardia baja completamente.

Itachi extendió la mano frente a él, pidiéndole el dinero. Tras hacer un rápido recuento le entregó a Shikamaru una parte, otra a él y el resto la guardó. Sai miró la cantidad de dinero sin poder creérselo.

—Compra lo que necesites —indicó Itachi—. No vamos a desperdiciarlo. Chicos, recordad qué somos y para qué estamos haciendo —expresó—. Le agradeceré debidamente a Hatake y veré el método de meterme en esa casa.

Sai no pudo reprimirse. De verdad que no.

—Como, por ejemplo: la chica de esta mañana.

Itachi hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —se interesó Shikamaru.

—La hermana mayor va a estar pululando por casa por un tiempo. No sé qué diantres quiere hacer. Algo de dar una mano femenina a la casa, así que a saber. Sed cuidados con ya sabéis qué —ordenó—. Ya se lo he explicado a Naruto y Sasuke por si las moscas. Solo faltabais vosotros dos.

Sai se llevó una mano a la barbilla, curioso.

—¿A qué se refiere con mano femenina? Porque solo se me ocurren a unos cuantos sitios donde pudieran ir.

Todos clavaron la mirada sobre él, incrédulos. Sai simplemente les sonrió inocentemente. Disfrutaba tanto ver sus rostros sorprendidos o confundidos. Gaara tosió a su lado y les dio la espalda.

—Que no entre a mí cuarto —exigió.

—Si, no sea que pierdas la virginidad a tu edad —se burló.

A cambio recibió una almohada directa a su cara.

—Basta— intervino Itachi antes que la cosa se caldeara—. Lo que hará seguramente será limpiar y a saber qué cosas más. Así que todo aquello que no queráis que tire, vea o pregunte, ya sabéis donde llevarlo. Sai, le diré que no entre a tu cuarto y Gaara, no eres el dios de la limpieza. La última vez que entré en tu cuarto había hasta arena de la playa.

—Me gusta la arena —refunfuñó acurrucándose. Un bostezo ganó a su protesta.

—Vale. Todos a sus cosas. Yo me quedaré —indicó—. Ves a dormir, Shikamaru.

El nombrado levantó una mano en afirmación, agarró su chaqueta y le miró.

—¿Vienes?

—¿Me pagas el taxi? —bromeó recogiendo sus cosas.

—No te pases, tsk.

Con una sonrisa le siguió, soportando sus bostezos y ronquidos en el taxi hasta que llegaron a su casa. Nada más llegar, el mayor se metió en la casa con intenciones de dormir y Sai se detuvo al ver una rubia cabeza escondida tras un gran seto.

Dejando su bolsa junto a la entrada, caminó hasta el lugar.

La imagen fue demasiado cómica hasta para él. La muchacha estaba inclinada sobre el seto, que al parecer había sido podado, luchando por liberarse de sus garras. Uno de sus cabellos había quedado atrapado e intentaba torpemente quitarlo.

—Diablos, mira que engancharme. Por favor, no te rompas, no te rompas…

—¿Se lo dices a la rama o a tu pelo? —cuestionó.

Esperaba que gritara, se asustara y saltara de alguna forma. Pero se quedó un instante en silencio.

—¿Eres uno de los chicos de al lado?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Podrías desenrollar mi cabello de la rama? Con cuidado, por favor, no le hieras.

—¿A qué exactamente?

—La rama. No importa si tienes que tirar un poco del pelo o alguno se rompe.

Sai asintió pese a que no pudiera verla y metió las manos por las rejas hasta alcanzar la batalla entre planta y pelo. Liberó a ambos, quedando con la sensación sedosa de sus cabellos en los dedos. Incluso se tomó un momento más para fingir que continuaba trabajando en ello.

—¿Ya?

—Sí —respondió apartando la mano.

La joven se incorporó, frotándose el lugar del tirón y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el seto.

—No lo he roto.

—Lo veo —asintió mirándole esta vez a él—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no herir el seto —explicó acariciando con ternura una de las hojas—. Es un buen árbol que ha tenido que soportar mucho tiempo solo. Si le hiriéramos por algo tan tonto como un cabello enredado, sería demasiado triste.

—¿Tanto valoras esa vida?

—Sí.

Sai parpadeó. Parpadeó porque repentinamente ella brilló. Con un brillo fantástico que no era capaz de comprender. Mientras acariciaba la diminuta hoja entre sus dedos y le sonría.

Repentinamente, tuvo muchas ganas de dibujar.

Y sabía perfectamente qué.

—

Sakura bostezó mientras daba golpecitos sobre el cuaderno. No había forma de que le entrara en la cabeza algo tan sencillo como un repaso de la nutrición. Su mente estaba en cualquier parte menos donde debía y pese a que Izumi llevara un rato dando vueltas por la casa en busca de un sinfín de trastos a los que no quería prestarle atención, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ni a Hinata, ni la pelea con Ino o que todo su mundo estuviera cambiando rápidamente.

Recordaba la charla con Itachi Uchiha antes de que Ino lo mandara todo al diablo con su necesidad de acostarse con cualquiera que tuviera el aparato reproductor correcto entre las piernas.

Miró la sudadera sobre la cómoda.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Como supuso, Ino estaba inclinada sobre la maleza y a su lado, un gran bulto de hierbas que seguramente quemaría. Ella no había ido a la piscina por estudiar, pero Ino podía permitirse enfrascarse en lo que más le gustaba y el jardín era una de sus grandes pasiones.

Con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta que estaba volviendo a aferrarse, en pantalones y cortos y top, observaba hacia la casa de los muchachos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el bochorno o la forma en que la había mirado esa mañana al despertarse: como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Pero Sakura es que no podía entender cómo podía querer en todo momento un hombre a su lado. Esa necesidad sexual que nunca parecía aplacada y que reconocía como si fuera una libertad.

No encajaban pese a todo. A medida que iban creciendo se daba cuenta de ello.

Le gustaba jugar, seducir, sí, pero tenía la seguridad de que cuando se enamorase sería para siempre. Ino, sin embargo, disfruta de ir en flor y eso la atormentaba.

—¿Sakura?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Izumi y en cuestión de segundos, verla entrar cargada con varios cubos y vestida de deporte.

—¿Vas a limpiar? Que yo recuerde papá encargó un servicio de limpieza.

—No es para nosotros —negó ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio—. ¿Estás muy liada?

Sakura siguió la dirección y suspiró, frustrada.

—Un respiro me vendrá bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ello?

Por un instante, casi pareció ver que Izumi se sonrojaba.

—Voy a limpiar la casa de los vecinos.

Sakura abrió la boca. La cerró. No podía haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas que te lo repita —protestó azorada—. Esta mañana descubrimos la verdad sobre Hinata. El chico rubio…

—Naruto.

—Ese. La trajo porque estuvo a punto de morir. Papá buscaba cómo agradecerles y con Rin estuvimos hablando. Papá quiere darles dinero, pero es un poco frío pagar por la vida de Hinata, así que pensé: "son todos hombres, seguro que les viene bien algo de mano femenina". Y por lo que vi esta mañana, les hace falta.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender la información. Quitando la parte importante de que Hinata estaba bien —cosa que ya les había dicho por la mañana—, estaban esos factores que le llamaron la atención.

Su hermana limpiando la casa de seis hombres.

Su hermana sonrojándose.

Izumi. Sonrojada.

—Espera qué…

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte mucho. Han de venir los de la alarma, pero ya avisé a Temari y Ino está en el jardín, así que los verá. Ven a ayudarme, anda.

Más por curiosidad que otra cosa, la siguió, cargando con los detergentes y demás cosas que Izumi era incapaz de cargar por sí sola. Avanzaron hacia la puerta y tras llamar, esperaron hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El chico extraño de las sonrisas apareció frente a ellas y al verlas cargar con las cosas, se hizo a un lado para hacerlas pasar.

Sakura se horrorizó del estado de la casa. No solo en temas de limpieza. Necesitaban arreglos cuanto antes y aunque parecía que alguien mañoso había intentado cubrir lo más importante, eran reparaciones con buenos materiales lo que necesitaban.

—Ven, Sakura —ordenó Izumi autoritaria.

Por supuesto, no iba a dejar de ser su hermana- perro guardián.

Dejó las botellas en la encimera y enarcó una ceja al ver la falta de fruta en un cuenco o la olla cuya sustancia era algo sospechosa. Como si hubieran ido echando cualquier desperdicio en ella para que cociera.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —cuestionó.

Izumi se remangó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Caminó decidida hacia la nevera y casi gritó cuando una cucaracha salió disparada del interior. Ambas miraron atónitas las estanterías vacías.

—Creo que ya sabes por dónde.

Sakura asintió y tras dejar la última de las botellas, caminó hacia la salida para darse de lleno contra el pecho de alguien.

—¡Ah, lo siento!

Levantó los ojos hacia el joven, sonriente y con ese pelo brillante que sería capaz de ver en cualquier lugar.

—Naruto —saludó.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —cuestionó.

—Izumi estará rondando por aquí un tiempo —expresó Sai, quien salía con una paleta y pinceles del cuarto de baño—. Itachi nos lo dijo, pero como estabas recién despierto no te has enterado de nada.

—Diablos, no lo digas como si fuera idiota o algo —protestó Naruto levantando un puño.

Sai solo sonrió y avanzó escaleras arriba.

Izumi se asomó, colocándose unos guantes. Al verles, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todavía no te has ido? —cuestionó.

—¿Dónde vas? Se supone que hoy no hay clases —curioseo el chico.

—Voy a hacer unas compras. ¿Por qué no te vienes? Así me ayudas con las cosas pesadas.

Naruto pareció dudar por un instante. Se asomó a la escalera y se aferró del pasamanos.

—¿Sai? —gritó.

—¿Qué? —respondió el nombrado.

—¿Está el teme en casa?

—Si lo estuviera ya te habría contestado —respondió el mayor.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, con la sonrisa más amplia que le hubiera visto y la tomó del talle.

—Bien, iré contigo con mucho gusto.

Izumi les siguió hasta la puerta.

—¡Las manos donde pueda verlas, chaval!

Guiñando los ojos, Naruto las apartó y las levantó como si alguien le hubiera arrestado. Con una carcajada, Sakura lo guio hasta su coche, completamente convencida de que aquella no iba a ser la única sonrisa que le sacaran en toda la tarde.

—

Temari firmó los últimos papeles antes de que los operarios se marcharan y le dejaran el mando que desconectaría o conectaría la alarma. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de la entrada y corrió hacia la cocina antes de que toda la sopa se le fuera al traste.

Cuando había recibido el mensaje de Izumi apenas podía creérselo y cuando llegó a su casa, cargando comida de más y la vio tirar el agua de un cubo de fregar en la acera, casi se le cayó toda la compra.

Había corrido hasta ella, completamente incrédula.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Limpiar —respondió—. No puedes hacerte una idea de la cantidad de suciedad que hay. ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Qué importa? —ignoró—. ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo de chacha en la casa de estos… tipos?

—Me preocupa la hora porque hace ya bastante que Sakura se fue de compras con uno de ellos. El rubito. Y estoy limpiando para agradecerles por salvar a Hinata, Temari. No creo que sea el fin del mundo. Nadie se ha muerto por quitar telarañas y limpiar pelos de hombre del sumidero.

Temari no podía estar más atónita.

—Vale, comprendo que quieras estar agradecida, pero…

—Pero nada, Temari —cortó—. ¿Has comprado lo que te pedí?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues ponlo en el fuego y me lo traes a la hora de la comida. Ya te envié los ingredientes y demás.

Temari había suspirado sin poder convencerla de otra cosa, pues Izumi había vuelto al interior, completamente decidida a continuar con su periplo de limpieza. Y ella había tenido que atender a los técnicos y calentar comida para un regimiento.

Cuando Rin entró en la cocina la tensión se le acumuló en la espalda. La mujer no abrió la boca más que para saludarla y tras beber un vaso de agua, se dispuso a salir.

—¿Te parece bien?

Se detuvo ante su pregunta.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Izumi.

—Me parece perfecto e increíble —respondió tras meditarlo un momento—. Lo triste es que lo esté haciendo sola. ¿No crees?

Temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró al ver su sonrisa afable. Rin era el tipo de mujer a la que te daba una sensación extraña de herirla. Y aún así, Temari no cesaba de hacerlo sin quererlo.

No le extrañaba que sus hermanas la llamaran reina del hielo.

A veces hasta ella misma creía que no tenía corazón.

Suspiró y apagó la hornilla para comenzar a servir la comida en fiambreras. Tras ello, las rodeó con un trapo y las cargó hasta la casa vecina. Su hermana había dejado la puerta abierta y había sacado parte del mobiliario al exterior para que se secara al sol. Al verla, levantó una mano como saludo.

Tenía el cabello pegado al rostro y sudaba a mares. Pese a ello, sonreía satisfecha.

—He conseguido adecentar la cocina algo, pero es imposible comer en ella. Como Sakura y Naruto, creo que era, van a tardar, prepararé para comer aquí fuera. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —cuestionó.

—A mí no me preguntes. No vivo aquí.

Izumi cayó en la cuenta de ello.

—Cierto. Quizás les moleste.

—¿Tenemos montado un mercadillo?

Ambas desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina. Uno de los hermanos, el que se había encontrado en el hospital y si mal no recordaba su nombre era Shikamaru, estaba recostado contra la puerta, bostezando. Con una camiseta y pantalones cortos, recién salido de la cama y el cabello cayendo por sus hombros.

Por un instante, se preguntó si todos aquellos hombres estaban hechos del mismo talón.

—No, perdón —se excusó Izumi—. He sacado los muebles para que se sequen. Mi hermana ha hecho la comida, así que pensaba en que se podría comer aquí fuera.

—Ey, si vamos a comer ahí me apunto.

Ino las saludó desde el otro lado de la vaya, sonriente.

—Me muero de hambre, la verdad —aseguró.

Izumi se volvió hacia Shikamaru, quien las miraba medio dormido.

—¿Os importa?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, se rascó el trasero y se adentró en la casa justo cuando Ino se unía a ellas.

—Joder, todos los hombres de esta casa están como trenes.

Temari rodó los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has lamido un tren, Ino? —cuestionó ganándose una mirada irónica—. Anda, ayúdame a servir y poner la mesa, si es que Izumi ha dejado algo que usar.

—Está todo limpito —aseguró sonriente.

Temari estaba seguro de ello.

Ambas se adentraron y tras preparar la mesa, Temari se asomó al recordar.

—¿Rin no está en casa?

—Me dijo que iría al hospital con papá para que saliera a comer al menos —respondió Izumi quitándose los guantes y tirándolos a una bolsa de basura donde otros asomaban en un estado lamentable—. Lo que no sé es cuántos de los chicos comerán.

—Por ahora solo tres, estoy seguro.

Temari casi dio un grito al escucharle a sus espaldas. Sai, otro de los muchachos, tan solo le sonrió con curiosidad y se sintió repentinamente grosera.

—Dios, estáis insuflados con sigilo —acusó—. El otro chico es igual, diablos.

—¿Shikamaru? —cuestionó el muchacho abriendo levemente los ojos. Negros y profundos—. Sí, tiende a ser muy sigiloso. El ruidoso siempre es y será Naruto.

—Es como nuestra Matsuri —sopesó—. Siempre que pisa por la casa parece que es un huracán el que pasa.

Sai volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acercó para coger el plato que sostenía entre sus manos. La olisqueó por encima.

—Huele delicioso.

—Y seguro que sabe delicioso —canturreó Ino guiñándole un ojo—. Estoy segura de que nuestra Temari engordará a su marido de felicidad algún día.

Temari hizo una mueca de protesta y se volvió para rellenar otro plato, que, al volverse, fue a parar a manos del otro hermano.

Shikamaru, más acicalado y con su característica cola de piña. Solo la miró un instante antes de alejarse hacia el patio.

Temari dudó por un instante. ¿Cómo hacía el resto de gente para entablar relaciones? Para ella era impensable. No era una de esas chicas fantásticas que salen en los libros de romance.

—

Naruto se lamió los labios, sintiendo la boca hacérsele agua cuando Sakura le extendió su bocadillo. Uno entero para él. Envuelto. Incluso tenía su propia lata de Fanta para él solito. Si hubiera podido permitírselo habría hasta llorado. Pero Sakura no tenía por qué saber hasta qué punto llegaba sus penalidades. Aunque como iba de cargado el maletero de su coche ya debería de imaginárselo.

Sin embargo, la chica no preguntó demasiado y tan solo se dedicó a comerse su propio bocadillo y dar pequeños sorbos de su té. Había ido con ella con la esperanza de dar por saco a Sasuke y disfrutaba completamente de poder hacerlo en vivo y en directo.

Levantó la vista del bocadillo y la clavó sobre el mesero que dejaba una notita sobre la barra con un pedido. Resaltaba por sus cabellos negros y tez blanca y sobre todo, por la mirada que les había dedicado al verles entrar.

Sakura se había quedado completamente atónita al verle y Naruto le chinchó hasta que Sasuke casi le golpeó.

—Me ha sorprendido ver que trabaja aquí.

—No tenía ni idea de que lo hacía —aclaró antes de dar un mordisco. Tras masticar y tragar, continuó—. Más bien ha sido Sai el que me lo ha chivado. Al parecer, quiere dejarlo fuera de mesa.

—Bueno, en la universidad no les hace gracia que se trabaje y más si eres becado.

Naruto asintió y abrió la lata, escuchando el refrescante sonido que hacía el gas al esparcirse.

—Sí y tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones si le pillan. Porque dudo que llevar gafas y el cabello recogido con una diadema baste para que no se note de quién se trata.

Sakura clavó la mirada en él.

—¿Vas a delatar a tu hermano?

—Jamás —negó completamente seguro—. Pero me fastidie que siempre encuentre algo que hacer y sin resaltar y nunca me lleve.

—Bueno— murmuró Sakura alargando una mano y revolviéndole los cabellos—. Diría que tú llamas mucho la atención.

—Sí, eso mismo dice él —protestó—. Por cierto. ¿Cómo está?

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Tu hermana.

—Ah. Hinata. Está bien. Ha sido solo un susto. Pero mi padre es algo exagerado cuando se trata de una de nosotras. Ya sé a quién ha salido esa vena de Izumi —bromeó.

Naruto asintió. No fue nada agradable ver las miradas de duda de los demás o cómo habían sospechado que él pudiera haber sido el causante de algo que simplemente era un error.

—¿Naruto?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Solo me distraje.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a retomar lo que estaba contándole. Pero Naruto de nuevo se evadió en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Sasuke se sentó frente a ellos, con gesto cansado y un bocadillo entre las manos junto a un vaso de agua.

—¿Has terminado el turno, teme?

—No. Es mi hora de comer —respondió con gesto ausente.

Luego clavó la mirada en él. Una que claramente avisaba de que se había colado con Sakura y que realmente estaba molesto. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura era su presa y la suya era Hinata tras el intercambio con Gaara.

Pero él había querido ir tras Sakura desde el principio solo que Sasuke había sacado la pajita ganadora y no era justo.

Sasuke devoró el bocadillo en un visto y no visto y se levantó para volver al trabajo. Sakura y él se prepararon para volver a la casa.

—Tengo tantas llamadas de Izumi que creo que colapsó mi buzón.

Naruto la miró con curiosidad mientras abría la puerta para ella.

—¿Es muy insistente?

—Sí. Mi hermana tiene la creencia de que ha de cuidarnos a todas como si fuera nuestra madre en vez de preocuparse por ella. Sinceramente, siempre ha sido muy reservada y cuando la he visto que ha decidido limpiar vuestra casa… he alucinado —confesó—. Por cierto. ¿No os molesta que lo haga?

Naruto estuvo a punto de responder que sí pero no hubiera sido sincero del todo. Que Izumi estuviera trasteando por su casa era tan peligroso como una ventaja. Tenerla ahí les daba la oportunidad de acercarse a las chicas sin tener que armar muchos paripés y convertirse en tipos que no eran.

Así que simplemente sonrió y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—¡Para nada! —mintió—. En realidad, nos da una mano. No hemos tenido nunca una mujer en casa que no fuera la asistente social. Y no solía venir con buenas noticias. Por suerte, cuando Itachi creció y se volvió adulto, todo terminó y hemos podido vivir más cómodos, pero tampoco es que nos sobren las cosas, ttebayo.

Sakura arrugó el ceño ante sus palabras y él le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No te preocupes. No es como si mordiéramos. Bueno, quizás Gaara sí —sopesó.

—Cierto. Mi hermana Temari dijo que tu hermano estaba ingresado también en el mismo hospital. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, solo son ataques que le da. Quizás tenga que ver cómo tenemos la nevera, pero hacemos lo que se puede.

No quería más detalles porque tampoco la comprendía del todo. Solo sabía que hubiera preferido tenerla mil veces él antes que su hermano. Pero era una estupidez que nunca pasaría.

—Por cierto —dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Estoy segura de que Hinata querrá darte las gracias. ¿La escucharías?

Esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que su rostro le permitió.

—Por supuesto.

Realmente le gustaría volver a verla.

—

Hinata miró con tristeza el teléfono sobre la mesita auxiliar. No había ningún mensaje ni llamada aparte de sus hermanas o compañeras de trabajo. Hasta su jefe le había dado días de vacaciones para recuperarse.

Pero no había ninguno de él.

Estaba seguro que le habrían avisado desde el trabajo y que tendría que saberlo. Probablemente hasta que el avión no aterrizara no viera el mensaje. Quería creer en ello. Rezaba por ello.

Había estado como una tonta pensando en ellos dos, en su extraña relación, en si sería tan egoísta como para no comprender lo que él sentía. Y había estado a punto de perder la vida por andar ensimismada.

Si ese chico no hubiera llegado a escucharla, habría muerto de una forma muy dolorosa. Pero peor hubiera sido el daño que hubiera ocasionado a sus hermanas y padre. Incluso a Rin.

Aunque al que quería… no. Al que necesitaba a su lado en ese momento era a él.

Tembló ante la idea de verse nuevamente en esa situación, acurrucada en un trozo de piedra que quizás no fuera capaz de sostenerle del todo. Había pensado que era el final al primer tras pies. En los siguientes gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando la voz estaba acabándosele, temió lo peor.

Pero luego ese chico apareció y fue como si acabara de llegar un ángel. Y era gracioso pensarlo con ese cabello tan rubio.

Sonrió a la nada.

Tendría que darle las gracias apropiadamente más tarde.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—Adelante —invitó.

Un hombre alto cruzó el umbral, con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta cayendo por su espalda y unos ojos tan curiosos como los suyos propios. La miró fijamente por un instante y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que alguien le golpeó la espalda y él dio un respingo.

Una joven mujer le sonrió desde los pies de la cama.

—Diablos, Neji, así pareciera que vas a un funeral, hombre. La asustarás. Y eso que eres su médico.

Hinata no comprendió del todo.

—¿Perdón?

La chica se llevó una mano hasta la cara y ladeó la cabeza, resaltando sus dos moños recargados en su cabeza.

—Ay. ¿Tu padre no te ha dicho nada todavía? — Hinata negó sin comprender—. Somos Neji y Tenten Hyuga. Familiares tuyos. Neji es tu primo por parte de madre. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo yo las presentaciones?

Le dio un toque suave en las lumbares al hombre y tras guiñarle un ojo, salió de la habitación. Tal y como había entrado como una tormenta.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el hombre, quien suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que ha dicho mi mujer es cierto —comenzó—. Creí que tu padre te lo habría contado ya.

—No —negó confundida—. Creía que… toda la familia de mi madre no quería saber nada de mí. La expulsaron y…

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—A mí también —expresó—. Supongo que por lo mismo. Estudié medicina y me casé con alguien fuera de la familia.

—¿Por qué no… te pusiste antes en contacto conmigo? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Porque no sabía dónde estabas. La familia es muy celosa y no habla de integrantes que han sido expulsados. Mucho menos dan información. Cuando te vi entrar en urgencias te reconocí. He hablado con tu padre y ha accedido a que tuviéramos contacto.

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta. La preocupación de su primo. La mirada angustiosa y fría. Quería que alguien le aceptara.

Extendió una mano y sonrió.

—Pues ahora no estás más solo, primo.

—

Cerró el maletín con un golpe seco y miró por la ventanilla. El hombre frente a él continuaba con la mirada en su persona.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó arto de su escrutinio.

—¿No has encendido el móvil desde que llegamos?

—No —respondió ignorando el peso del metal en su bolsillo—. ¿Por qué?

—Han llamado de la sucursal. Tu prometida tuvo un accidente y está ingresada en el hospital. Estaba bastante mal.

Apretó los labios al escuchar esas palabras, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Dije que no quería molestias durante el viaje. Este es un negocio importante. Lo es tanto que, si funciona, Hatake Kakashi perderá esa dichosa llave que cuelga de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos.

Y se imaginó el maravilloso mundo que podría construir.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Perdón por tardarme, pero los estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre.

Quiero aclarar que aquí, Neji, actuara como si ya hubiera sido liberado en el manga y que, además, está casado con Tenten. Mientras que la madre de Hinata perdió el apellido al ser expulsada, Neji no por ser varón.

Siento que haya sido un rollo de limpieza este capítulo, pero era importante xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
